Serenade in Blue
by myukin0301
Summary: [Kyumin's Story] Cho Kyuhyun terbangun merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Sambil mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, ia melihat kesekeliling kamarnya yang berantakan tidak wajar. Dan seketika itu juga, ia tersadar bahwa ia sudah melakukan sesuatu pada seorang gadis. Tapi siapa? Lalu, ketika ia menemukan gadis itu, kenapa ia menjauhinya? Bukankah gadis itu mencintainya? [Genderswitch]
1. You & I and She

Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya?

Sekali?

Dua kali?

Sepuluh?

Ah, bukan. Pasti ratusan.

Dalam satu hari, detik-detik berhargaku terbuang hanya untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi antara aku dan dia. Jika ada 86.400 detik dalam sehari, maka sebanyak itulah aku memikirkan hal-hal tersebut dalam sehari selama empat tahun.

Rasanya, seperti ketika kamu bersemangat untuk membeli es krim yang biasanya lewat depan rumahmu namun ia tidak kunjung lewat dan kau hanya mendesah sedih karena tidak jadi menikmati dingin es krim di hari yang panas.

Seperti itulah rasanya menanti seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kamu ada di dalam sejarahnya. Atau kurang lebih seperti itu.

Sempat berpikir apa yang dia rasakan jika dia mencintaiku dan aku tidak mengacuhkannya. Samakah rasanya?

Oh ya, benar. Dia pernah tidak diacuhkan. Kurang lebihnya sama lamanya dengan ia tidak mengacuhkan eksistensiku. Sayangnya, ada satu babak dalam hidupnya ketika ia bisa merasa diacuhkan. Hanya sebentar. Tidak lebih dari tiga bulan. Selama tiga bulan itu, aku perharikan kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik. Senyumnya lebih cerah dan sorot matanya berpendar-pendar seperti berlian. Indah sekali. Rambutnya selalu tertata rapi dan pakaiannya juga selalu lurus sampai aku rasa tidak ada lipatan-lipatan akibat kecerobohannya. Waktu itu ia benar-benar seperti baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia. Begitu indah.

Bagiku—pengagumnya—hal itu memang menyenangkan. Siapa juga yang tidak menyukai yang diidolakannya bertambah tampan setiap hari? Maka, aku bersyukur wanita itu mau membuka matanya dan melihat pria tampanku dengan jelas. Dan kemudian wanita itu mulai belajar manisnya cinta pria tampanku.

Apakah rasanya benar-benar manis?

Aku ingin menanyakan hal ini padanya. Pada wanita itu. Sayangnya, jika aku mengatakannya dia malah hanya akan menertawaiku dan kemudian aku tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

Lagi pula, jawabannya sudah jelas. Cintanya tidak semanis yang aku kira.

Belum juga sebulan, mereka sudah bermasalah. Aku memang kurang tahu, tapi yang aku dengar mereka bertengkar karena si wanita merasa pria tampanku terlalu memperhatikan dirinya. Di bulan kedua masalahnya makin pelik. Pria tampanku sudah berinisiatif baik dengan mengurangi frekuensi berkomunikasinya. Sayangnya, si wanita itu beranggapan dengan pria tampanku ini tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Di bulan ketiga, sepertinya wanita ini sudah bosan dengan sikap pria tampanku. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kisah mereka secara sepihak. Tentu saja pria tampanku ini tidak mau. Ia sudah terobsesi dengannya begitu lama dan hubungan mereka sudah sejauh ini. Pria ini terus saja meminta wanita itu untuk kembali. Tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata _sayang_ disetiap pesan yang ia tinggalkan. Sayangnya, itu tidak mampu meluluhkan hati wanita itu yang sudah jatuh dalam perangkap cinta pria lainnya.

Mulai saat itu, ia tidak diacuhkan lagi,

Dan kehidupan pria tampanku menjadi buruk.

Dimulai dari sorot matanya yang tidak lagi berpendar-pendar seperti berlian. Matanya selalu merah. Wajah cerahnya sekarang dinodai dengan kantung mata yang menghitam dan bengkak. Bibirnya tidak lagi berwarna merah melainkan berwarna biru kecokelatan. Ia bahkan sudah mengurung dirinya selama berhari-hari di kamar apartemennya yang ada empat lantai di atas kamarku.

Sebagai gadis yang tidak mengerti hal-hal yang seperti ini, aku mengkhawatirkannya. Seperti orang bodoh, aku dengan susah payah membuatkannya banyak makanan agar dia bisa makan dengan layak. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang laki-laki yang tinggal sendirian dan tidak pernah keluar dari kamar apartemennya selama empat hari? Jadi dengan keberanian yang aku serap dari acara penambah motivasi yang kebetulan saja sedang ditayangkan di televisi, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar apartemennya. Tentu saja dengan rantang penih makanan yang aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia menyukainya.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Di sana terasa dingin. Benar-benar seperti musim dingin. Padahal baru saja musim semi datang. Harusnya di sini hagat.

Aku menekan bel apartemennya sekali. Kemudian menunggu. Namun pintu itu belum membuka. Sekali lagi kucoba menekan belnya dan menunggu. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Baru saja aku akan menghela nafasku dengan kecewa, aku mendengar bunyi _klik_ kecil. Kemudian munculah dia dengan wajah yang berantakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tembakku langsung, Aku begitu khawatir setelah melihat keadaannya. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menanyakannya melihat ia benar-benar tidak terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanyanya. Tidak dengan nada dingin, hanya saja terdengar datar walaupun aku tahu ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Aku kebetulan memasak banyak. Aku membawakan sedikit untukmu. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatmu berbelanja."

Dia mengangguk kecil, "Terima —"

"Aku tidak menerima tolakanmu. Anggap saja ini menjadi salah satu perhatian dari tetangga sekaligus teman sekolahmu." potongku cepat. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Oke." katanya singkat sebelum bergeser sedikit untuk membiarkanku masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Apartemennya sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk jika saja barang-barang yang tidak seharusnya ada di situ diletakkan di tempat yang seharusnya. Seperti gelas kopi yang ada di atas meja dengan sisa kopi yang mengeras dan botol air minum kosong yang ada di wastafel dapurnya.

"Apa kau punya mangkuk dan piring bersih?" tanyaku setelah melihat tumpukan piring kotor di dapurnya.

"Tentu saja masih ada." jawabnya. Kemudian dengan cekatan, aku menerima uluran tangannya dan memintahkan makanan-makanan ini ke piring-piring yang ada kemudian menyajikannya di meja makan.

"Makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkannya."

Dengan malas, ia beranjak dari sofa tempat tadi dia menonton TV. Aku rasa, patah hati bisa membuat seseorang tidak peduli dengan bersih-bersih jadi dia tidak mau repot-repot merapikan tempat ini walaupun ada aku di sini.

"Kau tidak ikut makan?" tanyanya setelah menyadari aku tidak akan duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja makan. Aku justru berdiri di depan wastafel sambil menggelung lengan panjangku dan bersiap untuk mencuci piring kotornya.

"Aku sudah makan. Kau saja makan. Biar aku yang mengurusi ini."

Akhirnya dia diam dan melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan aku sibuk mencuci piring kotornya. Setelah itu aku menyapu dan mengepel lantai kamar apartemennya.

Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana rasanya bisa dalam satu ruangan bersamanya. Jawabannya kau pasti sudah tahu. Aku bahkan sedang menghindari menatapnya yang sedang duduk tenang menikmati makan paginya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, walaupun aku sudah menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan apartemennya namun tetap saja mata ini selalu bergerak reflek untuk menatapnya. Dan jantung ini, rasanya dia sedang berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat ketimbang ketika aku sedang berolah raga.

Dengan seperti ini, rasanya kami sudah berteman cukup lama dan sangat dekat. Dengan potret dia sedang memakan masakanku kemudian aku merapikan apartemennya. Kami memang sudah berteman cukup lama. Hanya teman satu sekolah. Hanya itu. Bahkan mungkin disebut temanpun tidak karena kami hanya akan berbicara jika kami ada perlu yang benar-benar perlu seperti setahun sekali misalnya. Aneh bukan? Padahal kami satu sekolah sejak kami lulus sekolah dasar.

"Hei, terima kasih atas makanannya." ucapnya membelah keheningan di dalam ruangan ini. Seketika aku menghentikan kegiatanku mengelap meja di depan televisi dan menoleh padanya.

"Tentu saja. Itulah gunanya teman dan tetangga." ujarku sambil tersenyum. Berharap dia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot merapikan tempat ini." Nah ini dia sifat yang sebenarnya selalu membuatku sebal-walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak pernah merasakan secara langsung sebelumnya. Ia selalu mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini setelah orang lain hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak 'Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencegahku dari tadi?'

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah aku bilang inilah gunanya teman dan tetangga."

"Jadi. bukankah kau sudah harus berangkat?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk jam dinding. Aku menoleh dan ia benar, aku harusnya sudah berangkat.

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap? Bukankah kau juga harus berangkat mengingat jadwal kita hari ini sama?" tanyaku padanya heran karena dia tidak juga bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku sedang tidak merasa baik untuk berangkat dan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas laporan. Kau bisa menizinkanku, bukan?"

Aku melongo. Padahal aku sedang berfantasi bahwa aku dan dia akan berjalan bersama. Sayangnya sepertinya ini juga tidak akan terjadi di kehidupan nyata juga.

"Oh oke." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. Kemudian aku berjalan ke arah sofa dan mengambil mantel dan tas kecil yang tadi aku tanggalkan sebelum aku menyiapkan sarapannya. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

Ketika aku akan melangkah keluar, aku segera berbalik dan menatapnya, "Kau boleh datang padaku kalau kau ada masalah, oke? Aku rasa memendam perasaan seperti itu juga tidak baik, walaupun kau pria." kemudian aku menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan cepat menuju lift sambil mengatur deru jantungku.

-Serenade In Blue-

_Apa kau sudah makan siang? Mau makan bersama?_

Kira-kira itulah pesan yang biasanya aku kirim untuknya selama 2 bulan belakangan ini. Semenjak kedatanganku ke apartemennya untuk pertama kali, aku memutuskan untuk terus mengiriminya sarapan. Kemudian aku membuatkannya makan siang dan membelikannya makan malam.

Dia tidak pernah sekalipun menolak kedatanganku dengan makanan-makanan ini. Bahkan sejak seminggu yang lalu, dia sudah berani memintaku untuk membuatkannya macam-macam makanan favoritnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sungkan untuk datang ke apartemenku untuk sekedar mengambil makanan ringan yang selalu ada di dalam kabinet dapurku.

Melihat perubahan ini, aku rasa ia sudah menjadi dia yang dahulu.

Tidak. Ini justru lebih baik. Aku dan dia sekarang hidup bersama. Maksudku, ia bergantung padaku dalam hal perutnya, sementara aku bergantung darinya pada masalah perasaan.

Apa yang kau harapkan dari perubahan perasaanku? Tidak ada perubahan perasaanku terhadapnya. Kurasa—jika memang dipaksa apa perubahannya—perasaanku justru semakin bertambah terhadapnya. Aku ingin melindunginya, aku ingin mendekapnya, aku ingin memalingkan wajahnya padaku. Karena aku tidak pernah ingin lagi melihatnya patah hati.

Dua menit limabelas detik kemudian, ponselku bergetar singkat.

_Di mana?_

Aku tersenyum. Ia membutuhkan waktu lebih singkat untuk membalas pesanku. Memangnya menulis satu kata seperti itu membutuhkan berapa menit? Tapi ini diluar dugaanku. Sekarang ia membalas pesanku hanya dalam hitungan menit. Sedangkan dahulu, ia akan membalas pesanku tiga jam kemudian.

_Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar? Aku yang traktir._

Sekali lagi, dia membuatku terkejut. Karena kali ini ia hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari dua menit untuk membalasnya.

_Oke_.

-Serenade In Blue-

"Kau minum kopi lagi?"

Aku mengerling kepadanya saat aku baru saja memesan secangkir _cappucino_ dan mendapatkan tanggapan seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku padanya setelah seorang pelayan yang mencatat pesanan kami mengatakan bahwa pesanan akan datang dua puluh menit lagi dan kemudian pergi menjauh.

"Kopi itu tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu. Pesan saja teh atau _milkshake_."

"Aku butuh kopi saat ini. Hari ini aku akan lembur. Pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Kau bisa menggantinya dengan melakukan hal-hal lain agar kau tidak mengantuk. Lagi pula kopi membuat lambungmu sakit."

Aku mendecakkan lidahku, "Itu sih karena kau tidak bisa minum kopi. Aku tidak percaya masih ada lelaki di dunia ini yang tidak bisa minum kopi tapi ia kuat minum _beer_ dalam jumlah yang banyak."

"_Beer_ dan kopi itu berbeda."

"Lalu apa yang berbeda? Mereka sama-sama mempengaruhi lambung."

Ia terdiam sejenak. Ia mengusap pelan rambutnya kemudian menyentuh ringan hidungnya. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia masih memikirkannya. "Karena kopi itu... pahit."

Aku melongo mendengarnya. Seditik kemudian aku tertawa terbahak mendengar pengakuannya. "Namanya juga kopi. Tentu saja dia pahit."

"Lalu apa yang kau nikmati dari pahitnya? Kalau pahit kenapa kau minum?" tanyanya sengit.

"Aku meminumnya karena rasa pahitnya. Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya karena kau tidak suka. Sama halnya dengan kenapa kau suka sekali minuman beralkohol yang hanya akan membuatmu kehilangan kesadaran."

Pembicaraan kami sempat terhenti karena seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kami. Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih, aku menyeruput sedikit kopiku. Saat aku meliriknya, ia sedang menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku tidak akan pulang untuk makan malam. Aku diajak salah seorang temanku untuk menghadiri pesta lajangnya. Lusa dia menikah."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Oh, oke."

"Oh, ya. Bisakah kau membelikanku makanan ringan seperti yang kau beli dua hari lalu? Itu enak. Kesukaanku." tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Sejenak aku tertegun. Dia tersenyum. Jarang sekali melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Ini bukan senyuman untuk sopan-santun atau senyuman untuk terbar pesonanya. Ini senyuman yang selalu ia tampilkan ketika ia benar-benar merasakan ketulusan seseorang. Senyuman yang selama ini belum pernah ia tunjukkan padaku sebelumnya.

Tapi saat ini, aku sedang memandangi senyuman itu. Aku rela mati saat ini juga. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya sekarang.

Butuh beberapa detik selanjutnya untuk menyetujui permintaannya.

-Serenade In Blue-

Malam ini terasa sepi. Ini semua karena pria tampan itu tidak ada di sini. Dua bulan bersamanya ternyata cukup membuatku kecanduan. Aku mencoba untuk menonton televisi untuk mengurangi kebosananku, tapi acara televisi sekarang sangat membosankan. Jadi, aku lebih memilih untuk menatap layar ponselku sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah aku harus menghubunginya atau tidak.

Tunggu. Tidakkan aku bersikap seperti kekasihnya atau... isterinya?

Memikirkan dua kata itu saja membuatku terkikik girang. Sayangnya, apa aku bisa? Walaupun dua bulan ini memang kemajuan pesat dalam hubungan kami (setidaknya hanya pada pihakku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengannya), tapi bukan berarti kami akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Cukup lama menyukainya membuatku berpikir bahwa menjadi teman dekatnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi ternyata dalam kenyataannya, aku menjadi serakah. Aku ingin lebih, tentu saja. Tapi lama menyukainya juga membuatku selalu memikirkan perasaannya. Bagaimana kalau dia masih menyukainya?

Tentu saja dia masih menyukainya! Wanita itu adalah cinta pertama pria tampanku. Bukankah cinta pertama adalah cinta yang tidak pernah terlupakan? Dan ia memang tidak pernah melupakannya.

Tiga minggu lalu, ia sempat menginap di apartemenku. Itu karena ia makan malam di sini kamudian dia ketiduran. Saat dia tidur, aku mendengar dia menggumamkan sesuatu. Tidak begitu jelas hingga aku berinisiatif mendekat ke arahnya agar aku bisa mendengarnya. Saat itu aku menyesali keputusanku. Harusnya aku tidak usah mendekatinya. Harusnya aku membiarkannya mengguman tidak jelas dan masuk ke dalam kamarku sendiri. Karena dia menggumamkan namanya. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, dia sedang tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Rasanya dadaku sesak. Dengan sebal aku membuang ponselku di atas sofa. Namun tiba-tiba benda itu berbunyi.

"Hallo?" sapaku sedikit heran karena _caller id _menunjukan pria tampan sedang menghubungiku. Ini pertama kalinya ia menelponku. Rasanya jantung ini berdebar-debar.

"Apakah Anda kenal dengan pemilik ponsel ini?" Tunggu dulu. Ini bukan pria tampanku yang sedang berbicara denganku. Kenapa orang ini bisa menemukan ponselnya? Apa dia dirampok?

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Maaf, Anda siapa?"

"Saya petugas bar _Luna_. Saat ini tuan pemilik telpon sedang tertidur di bar kami. Bisakah Anda menjemputnya?"

Oh! Dia sedang mabuk?

Dengan cepat aku berdiri dari sofa kemudan berjalan—sedikit berlari—ke arah kamar untuk mengambil mantelku sambil berbicara pada orang itu di telpon bahwa aku akan segera datang.

-Serenade In Blue-

Agak susah sebenarnya untuk menuntunnya berjalan dalam keadaan setengah sadar seperti ini. Jalannya terhuyung ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke depan dan ke belakang. Ia nyaris saja jatuh terjerembab jika aku tidak cekatan untuk menangkap tangannya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Saat aku menarik tangannya, badannya ikut terbalik menghadapku dan kemudian ia memelukku.

Aku seketika merinding. Ada hawa menggelitik leher belakangku saat ia bernapas karena saat ini dagunya ada di pundakku. Tangannya yang tadinya aku genggam kini sudah melingkari pinggangku. Kemudian ia bergumam sesuatu. Aku mencoba untuk mendengarkannya tapi sayangnya ia terlalu mabuk untuk bisa berbicara dengan jelas.

Dengan perlahan, aku melepaskan pelukannya. Mengabaikan rasa kecewa tubuhku saat ini karena pelukannya terlepas. Kemudian aku merangkul lengannya untuk menuntunnya berjalan. Sebenarnya ada cara yang lebih mudah dan cepat untuk membawanya ke kamar apartemennya. Tentu saja dengan menggendongnya. Tapi badannya kelewat besar untukku.

Tanpa kusangka, ia berjalan melambat. Seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leherku dari belakang. Sejenak aku terdiam. Nafasku memburu seiring dengan deru detak jantungku. Mataku mengedip cepat karena terkejut. Apa yang dilakukan anak ini?

Lamunanku buyar ketika dia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan isi perutnya di bajuku. Dari situ aku langsung sadar bahwa aku harus segera membawanya pulang. Secepat yang aku bisa. Dan dengan posisi ini, membimbingnya berjalan jauh terasa lebih mudah.

Begitu sampai di kamar apartemennya, aku sedikit kebingungan mengingat pintu dalam keadaan terkunci.

Aku mendesah kecil kemudian bertanya kepadanya, "Di mana kuncinya?"

Dia mengangkat alisnya sedikit seperti sedang berpikir. Kemudian dia menunjuk saku celananya dan kurasa dia tidak berniat untuk mengambilnya sendiri.

"Berikan padaku." kataku yang mendapatkan gelengan kecil darinya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Kalau dia tidak mau mengambilkannya, lalu bagaimana cara melewati pintu ini?

"Ambilkan~" ujarnya kemudian. Sedikit kurang jelas, namun aku bisa menangkapnya dengan baik. Aku menatap tidak percaya wajahnya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum manis seperti anak kecil. Aku baru tahu kalau dia mabuk, dia akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Dengan hati-hati dan gugup yang berlebihan, aku memberanikan diri untuk merogoh saku celananya. Di saat seperti ini aku mengutuk keberadaan celana yang membungkus kakinya dengan sempurna ini karena ini sangat pas di kakinya.

"Engh.."

Aku terkesiap mendengar suara lenguhannya. Dengan instingku, aku mempercepat jari-jariku untuk segera menemukan kuncinya.

Aku menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya begitu aku bisa membuka pintunya. Posisinya kali ini masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia berjalan dengan bergelayut di belakangku.

Aku menidurkannya kemudian berjalan keluar untuk melepas bajuku yang terkena muntahannya. Mencucinya dengan sabun cuci piring (karena deterjennya ternyata habis) kemudian menganginkannya di kipas angin yang ada di ruang TVnya. Setelah itu aku memaksanya bangun untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi agar ia bisa membersihkan mulutnya. Setelah itu aku kembali menidurkannya di atas ranjangnya dan kemudian menarik selimutnya.

Baru saja aku akan meluruskan punggungku, tiba-tiba ia terduduk kembali. Matanya yang sudah terbuka kemudian menatapku dan memanggil namaku lirih. Aku ingin sekali menjawab panggilannya, tapi aku kurang cepat.

Dia menarik tengkukku dengan cepat tanpa membiarkanku untuk terkejut sekalipun. Dia mengecup bibir itu begitu lembut, namun juga begitu haus. Dia menyesap bibirku seakan begitu tak sabar, namun tetap hati-hati. Mengusap bibirku dengan lidahnya, meminta ijin.

Dengan ragu aku membalasnya, membalas melumat bibirnya dan membawa lidahpria tampan itu masuk dengan leluasa dan mudah. Ciuman-ciuman panjang dan panas saling kejar mengejar. Mengatakan betapa inginnya ia pada sentuhan ini.

Lidah saling membelai, bertukar saliva dengan cepat. Tak terhitung berapa kali pria tampanku melilitkan otot basah itu di dalam mulutku.

"Uhhh... haaahhh... haaahhh... haahhh..." tarikan nafas panjangku terdengar saat dia sekali lagi melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Aku terengah. Tidak percaya bahwa bahwa ia menciumku, mencumbuku. Walaupun di dalam hatiku, ada yang berkata bahwa ia masih tidak sadar melakukannya, tapi hatiku yang lain menyuruhku mengabaikannya. Ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak akan datang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namun perkataan itu membuatku berpikir logis. ini tidak benar. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum tipis menatap iris mataku yang setengah terbuka dan memancar sayu. Kemudian ia mengangkat rahangku dan mulai mengecupi leherku. Tak lama kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi gigitan dan jilatan yang meninggalkan bekas.

"A-ahhhh...," desahan kembali meluncur dari mulutku. Rasanya aku ingin memotong pita suaraku. Ini tidak benar. Aku harusnya tidak melakukan ini. Tapi sayangnya, tubuhku berkata lain. Tubuh ini merespon setiap sentuhannya.

Tergoda oleh gairah yang meningkat, pria tampan itu melakukannya lagi... dan lagi. Tangannya pun mulai bergerak masuk menyusup kedalam baju hangat milikku dan membukanya dengan cepat. Aku melihat ia menahan nafas ketika dadaku terlihat.

Ia mengarahkanku untuk bangkit dan duduk di pangkuannya. Tak butuh jeda panjang baginya menyingkirkan bra yang masih kupakai dan mulai menikmati benda lembut di tangannya. Mengulum dan menjilat puncaknya, serta kembali meninggalkan jejaknya di sana.

Aku sudah tidak peduli! Ini terlalu sulit untuk dilewatkan. Aku sudah tersulut nafsu—sama sepertinya. Setiap sentuhannya yang seperti listrik bertegangan listrik rendah itu benar-benar adiktif. Aku ingin lagi. Aku ingin lebih.

Ia mengecup bagian atas dada kiriku. Dia mengusapnya lembut, lalu menciumnya dan menyesapnya. Menggigitnya, kembali mencetak bercak-bercak merah di sana.

Sementara itu aku terus mendesah menikmati kegiatan bibir dan lidahnya, tangan pria tampan itu bergerak melepas resleting jeans dan ikat pinggangnya sendiri, sedikit mengangkat pinggangnya untuk meloloskan benda itu dari kakinya.

"Enghhh..." Pria itu melenguh saat kejantanannya yang tegak dan tak terhalang apapun menyentuh bagian dalam pahaku. Seketika itu juga, badanku langsung merinding. Sensainya aneh. Sedikit geli, namun membuatku menginginkannya lagi.

"Oh... uhhh..." desahku saat ia menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya di luar kewanitaanku yang entah sejak kapan telah basah. Lalu ia meremas bongkahan bokongku, lalu mengarahkan jemari panjangnya kedepan liang itu dan memasukkan jari tengahnya perlahan.

Ia membiarkan bibirku terbebas membuatku tidak hentinya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan aneh. Dan jarinya mulai bergerak perlahan dan menambahnya ketika lorong itu terasa sedikit longgar. Aku bisa melihatnya kembali tersenyum singkat saat dadaku bergerak naik turun karena gerakan tangannya di dalamku. Seakan tidak ingin melewatkan barang sesuatupun ia kembali mengulum dada berbercak merah ini, dan juga menambah satu jarinya lagi.

Aku merasa sesuatu mengaduk-aduk perutku saat menggerakkan ketiga jari itu semakin cepat. Rasanya seperti ada ombak yang berkumpul menjadi satu di perutku yang akan melebur menjadi satu.

"Engh! Uhh... ahh... ohhh... AHH!"

Rasanya seperti terkena gelombang kejut setelah setelah mencapai puncak pertamaku malam ini. Rasanya benar-benar lelah. Lalu aku menyandarkan dahiku di atas dahinya yang juga berkeringat berkeringat.

Pria tampanku kembali meraih bibirku sementara tangannya menuntun pinggangku untuk turun perlahan di atas kejantanannya.

"ARGHH!" aku mengerang. Rasanya sakit luar biasa. Ini pertama kalinya untukku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya membuatnya melenguh kecil. Rasa sakit ini luar biasa. Hingga tanpa sadar aku mengigit pundaknya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit ini. Harusnya ia berteriak kesakitan, dan ia memang mengerang kesakitan. Namun sepertinya ia tidak memperdulikan gigitanku di pundaknya. Ia lebih fokus pada apa yang terjadi di bawah.

"A-ARGHH!"

"Enghh," Ia kembali melenguh saat aku telah terduduk pas di pangkuannya, yang berarti kejantanan pria tampan itu terbenam sempurna. Dan itu juga berarti, aku sudah memberikan keperawananku untuknya. Seperti yang selalu aku impikan walaupun bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini.

"Nggghhh.. ahhh... ahhh... ohh... uhhh..." desahan itu keluar lagi setelah ia menuntunku untuk menaik-turunkan pinggangku

Sekarang aku bisa menaik turunkan pinggulku sendiri, mengatur kecepatanku sendiri. Dan menghujamkan benda tegak di dalam tubuhku ini untuk menyentuh titik yang paling pas yang membuatku seperti tersengat listrik lagi.

Jadi inikah rasanya? Jika selama ini aku mendengar betapa menyenangkannya berhubungan tubuh dari teman-temanku yang sudah melakukannya dengan kekasih mereka, sekarang aku merasakannya. Aku mendapati mereka berbohong. Mereka tidak menceritakan bahwa ini akan sangat nikmat. Apa yang aku lakukan dengan pria tampan ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan sekaligus nikmat. Membuatku tidak berhenti mendesah dan ikut mengecupi telinganya.

"OH... AHH... AHH...," desahanku terdengar semakin menggila ketika ia mengecup dadaku. Kemudian dia memasukkan sebelah dadaku di dalam mulutnya dan mulai merangsangku dengan permainan lidahnya.

"Engghh..." Aku merasakan miliknya berdenyut di dalam tubuhku sehingga ia pun tak luput mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Ohhh.. Ohhh.. aku... aku... A-ARGHHHH!" Rasa itu datang kembali. Kali ini lebih kuat. Membuat instingku menyuruhku menggerakan pinggulku lebih cepat dan kemudian menghentakkannya ke bawah dengan keras saat gelombang kejut itu datang kembali.

Miliknya masih berdenyut-denyut di dalam tubuhku membawa sensasi tersendiri untukku dan untukknya hingga diapun turut mengerang saat benih-benihnya menyembur dengan cepat di dalam tubuhku.

Rasanya benar-benar lelah. Seperi baru saja mendaki gunung yang sangat tinggi. Nafasku terengah-engah begitu juga dengannya. Aku membenamkan kepalaku di pundaknya lagi hingga ia melenguh lagi. Dengan cepat, dia mendorong tubuhku hingga aku berbaring di ranjangnya dan kemudian mengungkungku di antara kedua lengannya. Dengan perlahan, ia merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian mengecupi belakang telingaku lagi.

Aku rasa, ia akan melakukannya sekali lagi. Dan seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa menolak sentuhannya.

to be continued...


	2. Good Bye

Malam ini aku mimpi indah-sekaligus mesum. Mimpinya begitu nyata sampai rasa sakitnya pun terasa di selangkanganku. Bahkan punggungku terasa kaku dan badanku serasa nyaris hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku tonton sebelum aku tertidur seperti ini. Seingatku, aku sedang menonton sebuah _game show_ membosankan kemudian seseorang menelponku agar aku menjemput pria tampanku di bar Luna.

_Menjemput pria tampanku_.

Seketika aku membuka mataku dan mendapati aku sedang tidak berada di kamarku atau di ruang televisiku. Aku merasakan dingin menyergap tubuhku. Aku terkesiap karena aku tidak memakai baju apapun sekarang. Dan lagi, aku bisa mendengar dengkuran halus di belakangku.

Saat aku menoleh, aku mendapatinya sedang tertidur pulas.

Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Astaga, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia tahu aku sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya? Dia tidak boleh tahu! Kalau ia tahu ia akan menghindariku dan perjuanganku selama dua bulan ini akan sia-sia. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah tadi malam tidak pernah terjadi.

Aku mengambil dan langsung memakai pakaianku yang tercecer di kamarnya dengan cepat dan setenang mungkin agar dia tidak terbangun. Aku berputar-putar untuk mencari kaosku. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya di lantai. Aku nyaris saja pingsan saat aku menemukan kaosku ada di bawah punggungnya. Aku menggigit bibirku. Bagaimana caranya aku mengambilnya?

Aku mengacak rambutku frustrasi. Dengan tangan yang bergetar berlebihan, aku menarik ujung kausku. Aku tahu jika aku melakukannya secara perlahan justru aku yang tidak akan bisa menadapatkan kaosku. Tapi jika aku melakukannya dalam sekali hentakan, aku takut dia bangun.

Jadi setelah merasakan bibirku terasa asin karena darah, aku memutuskan untuk menarik kaosku. Aku mendapatkannya. Tapi dia menggeliat! Aku seketika membeku. Kumohon jangan bangun!

Ia memang tidak terbangun. Aku mendesah lega. Namun kemudian ia menggumamkan nama wanita itu lagi. Seketika tenggorokanku tercekat. Membuatku kembali membeku. Kali ini bukan hanya tubuhku, tapi jantungku juga. Hingga rasanya, aku bisa mati saat ini juga.

-Serenade In Blue-

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang rekanku ketika kami sedang makan siang bersama. "Kulihat dia tidak datang hari ini."

Walaupun ia tidak menyebut namanya, aku tahu siapa yang dibicarakannya. Lagi pula, satu-satunya yang tidak berangkat hari ini hanya dia. "Kurasa dia baik-baik saja." jawabku tanpa memberikan perhatian yang lebih. Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Terlalu buruk. Begitu buruk sampai-sampai nafasku tidak teratur.

"Kau yang menjemputnya, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Nadanya bisa kuartikan kalau ia sedang menanyakan kepastian.

"Ya begitulah." Aku menjawab dengan enggan.

Rekanku kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Ia mengehela nafasnya panjang. Kemudian ia mengambil gelas berisi jus jeruk miliknya, menyeruputnya sedikit kemudian meletakkannya kembali.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Ia benar-benar—bagaimana aku mengatakannya—berantakan malam itu," ujarnya mengawali ceritanya. Aku hanya mendengarkan sambil melanjutkan makan siangku. "Dia hampir saja membunuh temannya di sana saat itu juga kalau aku dan beberapa orang lainnya tidak segera melerainya. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Awalnya ia ikut bahagia dan ikut berpesta dengan kami. Namun, ketika teman kami yang akan menikah itu menunjukkan foto calon istrinya, ia langsung kalap. Aku yang belum melihat fotonya langsung mengambil ponsel itu dari tangannya dan ternyata calon istri teman kami itu adalah mantan kekasihnya."

Sendokku sempat mengambang di udara saat aku mendengarnya. Jadi, ini yang membuatnya mabuk seperti ini dan.. melakukannya padaku?

"Aku sudah menawarinya untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Namun ia bilang ia akan pulang sendiri setelah minum beberapa gelas. Aku membiarkannya masuk ke dalam bar itu dan menemaninya sebentar sampai ia mengusirku. Ia berjanji ia tidak akan mabuk dan akan pulang setelah beberapa gelas. Jadi aku tinggalkan dia dan menghubunginya untuk memastikan dia sudah sampai di rumah. Tapi setelah aku mencobanya beberapa kali, ia masih tidak mengangkatnya hingga saat aku datang ke bar itu, mereka bilang dia sudah pulang bersamamu."

Saat ini rasanya dadaku berlubang besar sekali. Ternyata dia masih mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya hingga ia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ia sedang menatapku dengan raut khawatir. "Kau tampak pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Di mana yang sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sakit di manapun." jawabku sekenanya. Tapi sebenarnya aku memang sakit. Bukan di tubuhku, tapi di hatiku. "Ayo masuk. Jam makan siang sudah habis."

Aku berdiri dengan cepat namun itu justru membuat selangkanganku berdenyut sakit. Aku mendesis dan menggigit bibirku ketika rasa perih itu datang. Aku yang tadinya akan berjalan kini harus berdiri diam seperti ini dulu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya rekanku lagi. "Kau kelihatan benar-benar sakit."

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku hanya sakit perut. Hari ini aku menstruasi hari pertama."

"Kau butuh bantuan untuk bejalan?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku meraihnya dengan penuh semangat. Ia membantuku untuk berjalan walaupun aku harus berjalan tertatih.

Tentu saja aku berbohong tentang "menstruasi hari pertama." Ini semua karena tadi malam. Bagaimana indahnya malam itu sampai aku baru merasakan sakitnya tadi pagi. Tidak hanya sakit di selangkanganku, tapi juga di hatiku.

Dan saat itu aku merasa bahwa aku memang tidak perlu ada di sebelahnya lagi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan hidup seperti ini. Akal sehatku menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya.

Aku menyerah. Penantianku yang begitu lama aku hentikan. Karena aku merasa ini akan sia-sia. Bukan karena aku lelah, bukan kerena aku bosan. Tapi aku mencoba memahami keadaan bahwa dia tak lagi dapat kujangkau karena aku tak mampu lagi mengharapkannya. Karena dia masih saja mencintai wanita itu.

-Serenade In Blue-

Sore harinya setelah pulang, salah seorang rekanku datang membantuku untuk membereskan barang-barangku. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencari cintaku yang lainnya. Yang mungkin akan menjadi cinta terakhirku.

Semenjak aku mengatakan hal ini padanya tadi siang, rekanku terus-terusan berusaha merubah keputusanku. Ia memang senang, akhirnya impianku akan segera tercapai juga. Tapi ia juga terus-terusan mengomel tentang keputusanku ini. Ia bingung pada siapa lagi dia akan makan siang jika tidak ada aku bersamanya. Karena selama ini, selain pria tampanku, ada aku yang menjadi teman baiknya.

Sebenarnya, tawaran ini sudah datang dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu aku benar-benar bingung untuk memilih impian atau mimpi. Dia baru saja akan menata lagi hatinya. Juga saat itu hubunganku dengannya memang sedang baik-baiknya. Kami menjadi sangat dekat hingga aku merasa ganjil saat aku harus pergi di tengah-tengah usahaku. Tapi sekarang, semuanya menjadi mudah. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk verifikasi dan besok aku akan segera pergi.

"Kalau sudah ada di sana, kabari aku. Beritahu aku nomor barumu. Aku memang mungkin tidak akan pernah menelponmu, kau tahu biaya telpon ke luar negeri itu mahal. Tapi beritahu saja, oke? Siapa tahu aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu hingga aku mau saja menghabiskan uangku untuk berbicara denganmu." ujarnya panjang lebar. Aku tersenyum. Menyenangkan sekali memang mempunyai teman dekat laki-laki seperti ini. Aku bisa merasa bahwa dia memperhatikan aku. Aku merasa dilindungi. Seperti seorang adik dilindungi kakaknya dan seorang kakak yang disayangi adiknya.

"Aku berjanji." jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara besok. Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Kau panggil saja taksi."

"Tidak, tidak masalah. Aku akan pergi ke rumah pamanku. Ia akan mengantarkanku ke bandara besok. Jadi kurasa ini pertemuan terakhir kita untuk... beberapa tahun ke depan?"

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kurasa dia terkejut. Namun kemudian, dia berjalan mendekatiku dan menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak menolak. Karena ia sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku.

"Kau baik-baik di sana, oke?"

Aku mengangguk di dalam pelukannya. "Oke."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menepuk kepalaku pelan dan mengacak rambutku. Dan kemudian, ia mulai berjalan menjauhi kamar apartemenku setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan tanpa meninggalkan sentuhan humor. Saat pintu lift tertutup, aku berbalik kembali ke apartemenku.

Aku kembali ke kamarku, menyelesaikan kegiatan bersih-bersih yang memang tinggal sedikit. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum pamanku datang untuk menjemputku. Setelah bersih-bersih selesai, aku memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di sofa sebentar agar aku bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk apartemenku dengan tenang.

Aku menutup mataku. Merasakan kembali apa yang telah aku lewati di ruangan ini. Bagaimana pertama kalinya aku pindah di sini, kemudian kebahagiaanku yang meletup-letup saat mengetahui bahwa kami bertetangga, ulang tahun pertamaku di sini yang dirayakan kecil-kecilan oleh rekan-rekanku, hingga saat ini. Saat aku akan meninggalkannya.

Aku mendengar ketukan di pintuku. Apa aku ketiduran?

Aku membuka mataku, berjalan cepat untuk membukakan pintu untuk pamanku.

Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak melihat pamanku. Dibelakang pintu itu adalah dia. Pria tampanku.

Dia datang ke apartemenku dengan rambut kusutnya. Wajahnya seperti menahan emosi namun bagiku ia tetap tampan, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia berjalan mendekat padaku, mengabaikan sopan santun. Lalu seketika, ia menarik tanganku dengan kuat.

Mau tidak mau, dengan posisi seperti ini aku menatap matanya. Matanya berkilat merah. Sedikit menakutkan memang, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menelan ludahku dengan susah payah-berkedip saja aku nyaris saja tidak bisa.

"Katakan padaku," katanya dengan suara serak dan sedikit bergetar. "Katakan padaku, apa aku melakukan sesuatu tadi malam?"

Jantungku seketika berdetak lebih kencang lagi. Sampai detakannya bisa kurasakan di leherku. Dadaku tiba-tiba sesak seakan oksigen di antara kami lenyap begitu saja. Dia sudah tahu. Aku rasa dia sudah tahu.

"Ya, tadi malam kau minum banyak sampai kau mabuk. Aku melihatmu dibawa oleh seseorang ke kamar apartemenmu. "

"Bohong!" bentaknya. Ia melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada tanganku kemudian mengangkat tangan satunya di hadapanku. Aku terpekik pelan saat mengenali mantelku ada di tangannya. Saat itu juga aku mengutuk kebodohanku. "Ini milikmu, kan? Kau yang membawaku, kan? Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu?"

Sekilas aku melihat matanya berkilat lagi. Tidak hanya kilat, aku juga melihat ada badai, tornado bahkan gunung meletus di matanya saat ia menatapku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Aku takut. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mataku karena aku takut kalau aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya ia akan membunuhku saat itu juga. Dia mengingatkanku pada tokoh-tokoh jahat yang akan membunuh lawannya dalam drama sejarah yang terkadang aku lihat. Jadi seketika itu juga aku merasa inilah akhir dari semuanya. Sudah saatnya ia membenciku. Dan dalam beberapa detik lagi aku akan mati di tempat.

"Kau masih tidak menjawabku?" tanyanya. Nadanya masih tidak berubah. Masih dingin walaupun sekarang tidak ada bentakan.

Aku menelan ludahku. Sedikit sakit seperti aku sudah berminggu-minggu tidak minum-kering. Atau seperti aku baru saja menelan duri ikan. Aku menunduk sebelum aku memandang wajahnya lagi dengan senyuman tersungging di wajahku. "Hei, bagaimana mantel ini bisa ada di tanganmu. Terima kasih."

"Jawab aku dulu!" bentaknya sambil menjauhkan mantelku dari tanganku yang berada di udara untuk mengambilnya. "Apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu? Kenapa mantel ini bisa di apartemenku? Kenapa saat aku bangun aku merasa bersalah? Kenapa aku bisa mencium bau yang tidak semestinya di kamarku? Kenapa ada bercak darah di kasurku sedangkan aku tahu aku tidak terluka? Kenapa? Katakan padaku!"

Skak mat. Aku sudah mati. Harusnya aku sudah mati. Harusnya ia sudah membunuhku. Harusnya sekarang tubuhku ambruk di atas lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari dadaku dan pisaunya masih tertancap di sana. Harusnya seperti itu.

Tapi nyatanya aku masih hidup. Aku masih berdiri walaupun aku merasakan duniaku sedang berputar-putar dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar. Aku masih bisa bernafas. Dan tidak ada darah yang mengalir ataupun pisau yang menancap di dadaku. Tidak ada. Harusnya aku bersyukur, tapi kali ini aku lebih memilih aku mati dari pada harus dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Aku-"

"_Noona!"_

Kami berdua terkesiap. Suasana tegang ini tiba-tiba agak sedikit lengang setelah suara ini terdengar. Aku melirik ke arah pintu dan aku menemukan sepupuku sedang menatapku aneh. Aku buru-buru mengambil jarak darinya untuk menghindari sepupuku berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Ayo masuk! Mana paman?" Aku menyuruhnya masuk sambil tersenyum dan mengabaikan keberadaan pria tampan itu yang memandang sepupuku kaku seperti dia adalah seorang penganggu.

"Ayah ada di bawah. Ia memintaku untuk membantu membawa barang-barangmu. Di mana?" Aku bisa melihat ia melirik ke arah pria itu. Kemudian ia memandangku dengan pandangan _siapa dia?_ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Oh, begitukah? Semuanya ada di kamarku. Bawa saja setengahnya, sisanya biar aku saja yang bawa."

Sepupuku tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan menuju kamarku dan aku mengekorinya. Saat ia akan melewati pria itu, ia menunduk kecil memberi salam. Dalam hati aku bersyukur sepupuku tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Aku bersyukur bahwa dia bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur. Dia memang tidak lebih tua dariku. Kami memang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang bijaksana sehingga kami bisa lebih mengatur urusan kami sendiri.

"Aku turun dulu. Selesaikanlah masalahmu dengannya. Aku tidak yakin kau akan tenang setelah ini jika masih terbayang wajahnya. Bahkan aku merinding ketika aku melewatinya." ujar sepupuku. Ia membawa sebagian besar bawaanku dan menyisakan sebuah _travel bag_ sedang untukku.

"Aku hanya akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal." timpalku.

"_Noona_, aku tahu kalian sedang dalam masalah. Aku memang tidak tahu siapa pria itu, tapi kami sama-sama lelaki. Aku bisa merasakan kebingungannya. Dan kurasa dia sedikit tertekan. Dan juga ucapkan sampai bertemu, jangan selamat tinggal. Orang yang pergi akan selalu datang kembali."

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Pokoknya selesaikanlah masalahmu-apapun itu kalau kau masih menyangkalnya-dengannya. Aku turun dulu."

Ia tersenyum padaku kemudian keluar dari kamarku. Ia membungkukkan badannya lagi ketika ia bertemu dengan pria itu dan kemudian ia sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Setelah sepupuku turun, suasananya kembali menegang. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum aku mendekatinya lagi.

"Kau akan pindah?" tanyanya sebelum aku sempat memikirkan bagaimana caranya memulai pembicaraan ini. Aku mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ke mana?"

"Aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meneruskan pendidikanku ke London."

"London? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu?"

"Tadi siang rencananya aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi kau tidak berangkat."

"Kenapa mendadak? Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau kau akan pergi ke London?"

"Sebenarnya tawaran ini sudah lama. Hanya saja aku memutuskannya baru-baru ini." Mendadak hidungku terasa panas dan otot-otot di sekitar mataku berkontraksi. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku tidak boleh menangis.

Ia mengerang. Entah untuk apa. Matanya tertutup namun kepalanya mengarah ke langit-langit ruangan ini. Ini kebiasaannya jika ia sedang menahan emosinya. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Bahkan suara dari tetangga sebelah pun tidak ada. Yang ada hanya keheningan yang tidak nyaman.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." kataku setelah beberapa saat keheningan melingkupi kami. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke? Jangan lupa makan."

Ia meraih pergelangan tanganku, menghambatku untuk bergerak. "Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum kau menjelaskan semua padaku."

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Malam itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku benar melakukan sesuatu padamu, kan?"

Ia menanyakan hal itu lagi. Seandainya saat ini aku adalah seorang _Hermione Granger_ aku pasti sudah menghapus sebagian ingatannya.

"Maaf, tapi pamanku menunggu di bawah. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal."

"Aku mohon, jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

Aku mengusap air mata yang belum jatuh. Dan kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari apartemen ini. Namun saat aku ada di ambang pintu, aku berhenti sejenak. Aku berbalik ke arahnya. "Terima kasih, untuk semuanya. Malam itu malam yang paling indah. Sampai Jumpa."

Kemudian aku berlari setelah dengan gerakan cepat aku mengambil mantelku dari tangannya. Berlari secepat mungkin agar jarak yang memisahkan kami tidak akan pernah lagi menghilang. Samar-samar aku mendengar dia memanggil namaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli-berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Ini semua sudah berakhir. Dia membenciku.

-Serenade In Blue-

to be continued...

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hai semua. Terima kasih ya yang sudah membaca dan sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis review di bab lalu. Karena pertanyaan, tanggapan, dari kalian hampir sama jadi aku jawab secara garis besar ya.

**1. Author, aku bingung ini POVnya nggak ada?**

Maaf banget ya, aku memang nggak biasa untuk menulis misalnya, "Cho Kyuhyun's POV". Alasannya karena aku sedang belajar konsisten. Dan aku terlalu banyak baca buku, yang biasanya kalau baca buku tidak ada penjelasan POV siapa. Jadi maaf ya :)

**2. Aku bingung ini cast-nya siapa aja?**

Seperti yang sudah aku tulis di summary, ini adalah Kyumin's Story. Jadi tokoh utamanya memang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Cast lain bisa dilihat nanti di bab selanjutnya.

**3. Kenapa nggak ada nama tokoh di dalam ceritanya?**

Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa nggak ada nama tokoh di bab awal cerita ini. Salah satunya aku belum menemukan momen yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan nama dari karakter di dalam cerita ini. Dan yang kedua, ketika aku sedang menulis cerita ini aku belum tahu siapa saja yang cocok untuk mengisi karakter di dalamnya. Jadi dari pada aku bingung menentukannya, aku tulis apa adanya dulu.

**4. Author, mana bagian Sungmin dan mana bagian Kyuhyun?**

Aku jelasin lagi, ya. Aku berusaha agar setiap karyaku mempunyai sudut pandang yang sama. Dari cerita awal hingga akhir. Kalau memang ada bab spesial, bisa jadi aku membuatnya dengan sudut pandang karakter lainnya. Yang jelas aku tidak pernah mengganti sudut pandang di dalam satu bab yang sama.

**5. Siapa pria tampan sebenarnya?**

Pasti sudah bisa ditebak dong siapa pria tampan kalau baca di Summary dan cerita sampai bab ini. Jadi kenapa aku tetap memanggilnya dengan pria tampan? Coba kalian jawab. siapa tahu ada yang benar.

Sekali lagi terima kasih ya yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk review.


	3. Locking Heart

_London, Inggris Raya_

"_You really have to go or else I will not be your friend."_

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ini hari Senin. Seharusnya aku bisa bersantai di atas kasurku lalu bangun siang, membuat roti panggang untuk _brunch_. Namun Victoria, sahabatku, tiba-tiba datang pukul tujuh pagi. Bahkan Matahari belum sepenuhnya tampak. Dia membawa beberapa bajunya yang harganya dua kali lebih mahal dari pengeluaran makanku selama sebulan. Kemudian meletakannya dengan hati-hati di atas kasurku dan menyuruhku untuk segera mandi.

Dengan begitu aku tentu membersihkan diriku, sudah terlanjur masuk ke kamar mandi. "Vic, sudah kubilang. _I will not date."_

"_You have to!"_ teriaknya. _"_Setidaknya kamu harus mengenal beberapa tipe pria, jadi kau bisa tahu mana yang terbaik buatmu. Maksudku, kamu harus berhenti mengunci hatimu. _You need a man, belive me_."

Aku mendesah. Victoria memang sahabat yang baik. Dia mengerti aku selayaknya kami sudah mengenal sejak lahir—padahal kami bertemu lima tahun yang lalu di _subway_. Dia mengira aku sama sepertinya, orang perantauan dari Republik Cina, sehingga dia mengajakku berbicara dengan bahasa Mandarin. Aku yang hanya tau "_Ni hao"_ saja menatapnya bingung kemudian dan mengatakan bahwa aku bukan dari Cina. Karena dia tahu bahwa aku baru saja pindah ke London, dia menawarkan persahabatan dan tentu saja aku menerimanya.

Victoria mengetuk pintu kamar mandiku. Ketika aku membukanya sedikit, dia menyodorkan pakaian hangat miliknya dan sebuah celana hangat berwarna merah. Dan setelah kupakai dan keluar dari kamar mandi, dia langsung menarikku dan mendudukkanku di depan meja rias.

"Kamu jangan khawatir. Aku dan Edward sudah merencakannya dengan matang. Semua sudah kami atur, jadi kamu tidak perlu ke sekolah hari ini." Nah. Lihat, kan? Victoria saja sudah tahu apa yang akan aku khawatirkan.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini tidak lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya?" tanyaku.

Victoria berhenti menyisir rambutku kemudian memandang pantulanku di cermin dengan kesal. "Percayalah, aku dan Ed sudah merangkum semua keluhanmu setelah kencan-kencan yang lalu. Dia teman Ed. Dan percayalah bahwa dia luar biasa tampan dan beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu dia dan _oh he's such a gentleman_. Kudengar dia cukup populer, namun dia sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan penggemarnya itu."

"_Maybe he's gay_." Victoria memukul kepalaku keras. Aku mengelus kepalaku kemudian memberikan tatapan protes padanya. "Dia seorang _gentleman_ dan dia tidak tertarik dengan penggemarnya sama sekali. Apa namanya kalau bukan gay? Aku berani bertaruh seporsi pasta bahwa dia berpenampilan sangat sopan dan sangat rapi dengan rambut yang terlalu 'anak muda' dan mengenakan _coat_ Armani keluaran terbaru."

Victoria tersenyum miring, "Kita lihat saja nanti. Oke, kamu sudah siap. Ed di ruang tamu, dia yang akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat kencanmu. Dan ingat, jangan katakan hal-hal yang aneh yang membuat mereka mundur, oke? Biar aku yang ke sekolah."

-Serenade In Blue-

Edward menurunkanku di sebuah restauran yang menyediakan menu sarapan yang luar biasa enak di kawasan Westminster. Sebelum aku turun, dia memberiku pesan sama persis dengan Victoria, "Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa merusak suasana kencanmu."

Tempat itu tampak ramai, tentu saja ini adalah jam sarapan. Jadi butuh beberapa waktu untuk menemukan seorang yang tampak seperti sedang menunggu kencan. Aneh sekali sebenarnya laki-laki ini. Siapa sih, yang mengajak kencan di saat jam sarapan?

"Vinette Lee?" seseorang mengejutkanku dengan menetuk bahuku. Aku buru-buru untuk berbalik dan mendapati seorang laki-laki sedang tersenyum ke arahku. "Hai, aku teman Ed. Sean Biggerstaff." Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Dan kemudian dia menuntunku menuju meja yang sudah ia pesan.

Dia memesan secangkir espresso dan seporsi wafel untuk kami berdua. Aku menaikan alisku, bagaimana dia tahu aku suka kopi? "Ed, memberitahuku kalau kau suka kopi. Vic memberitahuku untuk memesan wafel agar kita bisa berbagi wafel."

Victoria benar-benar.

Aku hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi. Tidak terlalu tertarik dengan orang ini sebenarnya.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya." Ujarnya mengawali perbincangan kami.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kalau tidak salah, kamu baru sampai tadi malam setelah pertunjukan LSO di Praha, bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak masalah. Lagi pula nona Song tidak akan suka jika aku mengacaukan acaranya." Dia tertawa. Dia berhenti tertawa ketika seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kami.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kamu bergabung di LSO?" tanyanya sambil memotong wafelnya kecil tanpa ia makan terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah hampir empat tahun kurasa. Aku cukup beruntung karena aku bukan lulusan sekolah musik. Aku di_-drop-out _dan beasiswaku dicabut kalau kau tahu." Ujarku. Dia terlihat terkejut. Aku tersenyum. Meriam pertama sudah kuluncurkan.

"Oh, ya? Aku yakin kamu seorang pianis yang luar biasa." Apa? Orang ini kenapa? Dia tersenyum kemudian dia mengangkat piringku dan menggantinya dengan piringnya dengan wafel yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil. Benar kata Victoria bahwa dia adalah seorang _gentleman_.

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Jawabku sebelum melahap potongan pertama wafelku.

Kami kemudian membicarakan beberapa hal lainnya yang menyangkut pekerjaanku. Seperti bagaimana suasana LSO, berapa kali LSO berlatih selama seminggu, sudah ke mana saja aku selama bergabung dengan LSO, dan semacam itu.

Lalu pembicaraan kamu mulai merambah ke hal yang lebih pribadi. Ini dia saatnya aku mengeluarkan meriam kedua untuknya.

"Aku bukan perawan."

Dia tersedak kopi dan terbatuk-batuk. Aku menyodorkan serbet kepadanya dan dia melap bibirnya. Dia menatapku terkejut. Tepat sasaran ternyata.

"_Well, _bukan hal yang aneh jika ini di London. Aku juga bukan perjaka. " _What?_ Laki-laki apa sih dia sebenarnya? Tidak, tidak boleh begini. Aku harus memikirkan hal yang lainnya. Yang kelihatannya mustahil. Yang kelihatannya laki-laki tidak suka.

"Aku sudah pernah melahirkan."

"_Oh wow_." Dia terdiam. Keheningan tercipta diantara kami. Dengan percaya diri, aku menjamin dia pasti akan mundur. Aku harus memastikannya.

"Aku sudah… tidak kencang lagi."

Aku bersorak dalam hati ketika dia diam. _Yes!_ Kapal musuh sudah karam. Tidak mungkin dia akan menerima yang seperti ini bukan? Perempuan yang terlalu terbuka tentang seks di kencan pertama.

Dia mengusap lehernya kemudian menggaruk dahinya, "Kita belum tentu menikah juga. Kita mengenal lebih dahulu saja. Aku juga tidak mempermasalahkan kerapatan milikmu. Asal kamu tahu saja, milikku berukuran besar."

Apa laki-laki ini sakit? Dia waras, kan? Bagaimana mungkin.. _Shit_! Sepertinya Edward dan Victoria benar-benar sudah merangkum semua kencanku. Sehingga mereka menemukan orang seperti ini.

"Jadi, karena kali ini aku yang menentukan tempat dan waktu. Jadi selanjutnya, kamu yang menentukan pertemuan kedua kita, oke?"

Harus aku akui sekarang bahwa Sean ini tidak begitu buruk. Dia memang rapi, tapi dia tidak begitu rapi. Dan dia tidak gay. Sial, setelah ini aku harus berbelanja kebutuhan pasta untuk Victoria. Dan aku yakin, dia dan Ed malam ini akan tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau mereka tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ada juga laki-laki yang bisa menembus pertahanan yang kubentuk selama beberapa tahun ini.

Bahwa aku tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi. Tidak, lagi. Aku tidak mau merasakan hal yang sama ketika aku jatuh cinta padanya.. si laki-laki tampan.

-Serenade In Blue-

To be continued...

note:

LSO: London Symphony Orchestra.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Halo. Terima kasih banyak ya semua atas semua _review_ dan sudah menekan tombol _follow_ dan favorite. Aku nggak tau gimana caranya untuk membalasnya, Maaf sekali bab ini pendek. Sebenarnya cerita aslinya tidak ada bab ini. Ini bab khusus di FFn lho.

Lalu, jangan kaget dengan nama barat milik "aku", ya? Karena susah juga mencari nama yang mirip. Beberapa sarannya memunculkan hasil Victoria, namun sayangnya aku sudah menggunakan namanya sebagai karakter lain di cerita ini.

Sekarang aku akan balas beberapa _review_ dari kalian, ya?

**1. Endingnya bakal _happy_, kan?**

Aku hanya bisa bilang bahwa tidak semua kisah cinta memiliki kisah bahagia. Kalian pasti tahu kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet yang berakhir tragis, mereka menjadi ikon kisah cinta, bukan?

**2. GyuMing: Siapakah si rekan?**

Ada yang bisa menjawab? Ini masih sebuah misteri. Yang jelas, dia adalah orang yang dekat dengan kedua pemain utama di cerita ini. Dia adalah orang yang memiliki badan yang kekar. Namun sayangnya, dia terkadang tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia tampan kok. Hayo, ada yang bisa menebak siapa?

**3. ncisksj: Kenapa "Vinette" pesimis sekali?**

Mungkin, kalau kamu pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang _secret admirer_ seseorang selama bertahun-tahun, kamu akan tahu rasanya :)

**4. ChoLee: Kenapa "Vinette" tidak menceritakan secara rinci tentang yang terjadi malam itu?**

Coba deh kamu ada diposisi itu. Apa kamu akan cerita ke orang itu kalau keperawananmu sudah diambil olehnya?

**5. allea1186: Orang ketiga jangan Victoria, Seohyun, dan Seulgi, ya. Jangan juga Siwon, kalau bisa Donghae dan Jungmo.**

Aku secara personal sangat menyukai Victoria dan Seohyun. Mereka itu manis sekali. Seohyun yang polos dan Victoria yang keibuan. Tapi kenapa mereka disebut trio lampir? Karena sepertinya selama aku baca FF, mereka selalu jadi pemeran antagonis, ya? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah memilih Victoria. Karena dia satu-satunya yang mempunyai nama barat yang kesannya sangat Eropa. Sesimpel itu saja kok. :) Lalu, aku juga memilih seorang artis terkenal Sean Biggerstaff. Ada yang kenal dia? Kenapa aku memilih dia? Karena dia adalah orang Inggris. Dan dia sangat manis. :) Karena cerita ini berlatar belakang di London, aku sebisa mungkin mengurangi karakter dari Asia.

**6. Kenapa "Vinette" pergi?**

Kebanyakan orang butuh pengalihan dari masalah. Dan cara favorit mereka adalah meninggalkan kenangan mereka jauh-jauh.

**7. Bagaimana kalau "Vinette" hamil dan punya anak?**

Pertanyaan ini sulit. Karena sebenarnya menurut penelitian hamil pada hubungan pertama itu jarang terjadi.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas _review_-nya, ya :)


	4. Coffee

Pesawat yang aku tumpangi baru saja mendarat di bandara Heathrow, London setelah kurang lebih dua setengah jam penerbangan dari Wina, Austria. Aku menghela nafas lega pada akhirnya kerinduan yang menyesakan ini akan segera sembuh ketika melihatnya tersenyum menyambutku. Tak sadar, sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahku yang membuat garis kerutan di sekitar mataku sedikit tampak ketika aku memutar-mutarkan cincin bermata biru di jari manisku.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, _eh_?" tanya temanku Victoria Song, violis kebanggaan kami yang berjalan di sampingku dengan _case_ biola di tangan kanannya.

"Kau akan merasakannya nanti." timpalku.

"Tidak usah nanti. Aku juga sedang merasakannya sekarang." jawabnya.

Kami memilih bus sebagai transportasi kami selanjutnya menuju apartemen kami. Victoria dan aku bertetangga sejak aku pindah ke London. Kamar apartemennya hanya berjarak dua nomor dari milikku. Victoria adalah orang pertama yang menyambutku dan mau menjadi sahabatku begitu aku memasuki gedung bertingkat tiga itu di hari pertamaku tinggal di London. Victoria juga yang membantuku beradaptasi dengan aksen Inggris yang agak asing di telingaku. Victoria berkewarganegaraan China yang sangat fasih berbahasa Inggris dengan logat _British_. Namun ia bisa menggunakan aksen Amerika yang lebih sering kudengar. Victoria adalah pendengar yang baik. Aku sering mengeluh padanya dan dia dengan senang hati membantuku, seperti saat beasiswaku dihentikan hanya setelah setengah tahun sejak aku mulai pendidikanku. Malah, hal-hal yang sebenarnya aku tidak butuhkan saja ia akan mengusahakannya untukku. Seperti misalnya, kekasih.

"Jadi, bagaimana dia?" tanyanya setelah bus kami melaju di jalanan London.

Aku menoleh padanya kemudian memberikan pandangan bertanya. "Dia siapa?"

"Ayolah," Victoria memukul kecil bahuku. "Kau tahu siapa 'dia' yang aku maksud."

Aku berpikir sejenak dengan "dia" yang Victoria maksud. Dan kemudian satu nama terlintas di kepalaku dengan cepat. "Ah, _dia_."

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya antusias.

"_Well, _dia memang seperti itu. Dia manis, lembut, dan perhatian. Dia oke."

"_Okay?_" serunya. "Ini pertama kalinya kau bilang oke padaku. Sebelumnya kau selalu bilang padaku bahwa si A hidungnya terlalu mancung, si B rambutnya pirang, atau C bukan tipeku—dia terlalu tinggi!"

"Aku tidak ingin punya kekasih yang 'terlalu mencolok'."

Victoria memutar bola matanya. "Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengannya, ya?"

"Begitulah. Ah, omong-omong tentang berhubungan, tadi malam ia menelpon menanyakan nomor pacarmu. Dia tidak bisa menghubunginya. Kau bisa meminta pacarmu untuk menghubunginya. Katanya ada tawaran untuk pentas di sebuah musikal tahun depan."

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti kuhubungi Ed." jawabnya. Ed—Edward Westwick—adalah kekasih Victoria. Mereka sudah berkencan lama, sejak aku belum tinggal di London. Aku mengenal Ed sama baiknya dengan aku mengenal Victoria. Ed jugalah yang mengenalkanku pada "dia" yang tadi dibicarakan Victoria. Ed adalah seorang aktor musikal tampan yang banyak dikagumi oleh sutradara _Broadway_.

"Hei, omong-omong, sudah seberapa dekat kau dengan dia?" tanya Victoria lagi.

"Sampai di titik kami merasa nyaman satu sama lainnya...?"

"Apa saja yang dilakukan orang-orang yang mempunyai 'sampai di titik kami merasa nyaman satu sama lainnya'?"

"Kami hanya saling menelpon, jalan-jalan di taman, menonton film, dan sebagainya."

"Tidak ada hal lebih?"

"Apa hal lebih yang kau maksud?"

"_You know, like_—apa yang sering kalian katakan?—_skinship_? Seperti itu. Sampai di mana _skinship_ kalian?"

"Entahlah." ujarku sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat apa saja yang telah kami lakukan. "Aku tidak yakin. Berpegangan tangan mungkin? Itupun kalau tidak salah saat ia akan membantuku menyebrang jalan."

"Kalian belum melakukan apa-apa? _Itu _misalnya?"

"_Hey_!" pekikku sambil menampar tangannya yang sedang berada di udara karena membentuk tanda kutip. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, jangan bersikap seperti kau masih perawan. Aku dan Ed padahal sudah melakukannya di hari pertama kami bertemu. Percayalah dengan melakukannya membuatmu akan semakin tidak lepas darinya."

Itu benar. Apa kata Victoria itu benar. Itulah yang terjadi denganku. Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Walaupun ini sudah lima tahun. Bukankah lima tahun itu waktu yang sangat lama? Dan itulah yang memang terjadi. Aku masih belum bisa lepas darinya. Itulah sebabnya aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya sekarang.

Sean Biggerstaff adalah pria yang baik. Aku sudah mengenalnya selama beberapa bulan. Di awal pertemuan kami, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesan buruk terhadapnya. Ia memiliki rambut cokelat gelap—nyaris hitam—yang memang agak panjang namun selalu terlihat rapi. Ia juga selalu memperhatikan penampilannya walaupun dia bukan tipe laki-laki metroseksual. Senyumnya memang benar-benar menggoda—dan aku sempat tergoda. Apalagi ia memiliki iris mata yang sewarna dengan batuan indah yang pernah kulihat di salah satu pameran perhiasan bersama Victoria. Indah! Benar-benar indah.

Sean saat ini bekerja sebagai salah satu staff di sebuah agensi musikal. Aku dan dia saat ini sama-sama sibuk jadi kami jarang bertemu. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap akan menelponku di saat-saat ia sedang senggang. Dia selalu mengingatkanku untuk makan, minum vitamin, dan berbelanja. Ini kebiasaan burukku yang hanya empat orang saja yang tahu—aku selalu lupa belanja. Kadang, saat aku sedang latihan bersama kelompok orkestra kami, ia akan datang membawakanku _Fish n' Chips_ terbaik di London. Kalau dia sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan dia akan menjemputku dari sekolah tempatku mengajar paruh waktu. Kadang kami akan pegi ke gereja bersama. Sean Biggerstaff benar-benar pria yang manis. Aku tahu semua wanita akan tergila-gila padanya.

Sayangnya, aku merasa aku adalah orang paling jahat di dunia ini jika aku bersama dengan Sean. Aku seperti memperalatnya. Menggunakan kebaikannya untuk membantuku melupakan pria tampanku. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Dia sudah mengatakannya padaku berkali-kali dan dia juga berniat untuk menjadikanku satu-satunya. Tapi aku... aku masih belum yakin padanya. Dan jika pria tampan itu masih ada di dalam kepalaku, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah yakin terhadap Sean Biggerstaff—dan pria manapun.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Victoria kemudian.

Sejenak aku memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. Memang tidak sulit untuk menjawabnya, hanya saja sulit bagiku untuk menjelaskannya pada Victoria bahwa saat ini aku benar-benar sudah tidak membutuhkan kekasih. Victoria adalah orang yang begitu gencar mencarikanku seorang kekasih. Entah berapa puluh pria yang sudah ia kenalkan untukku, namun aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mereka. Kecuali Sean Biggerstaff, yang terakhir ia kenalkan padaku. Aku menyukainya karena ia pandai berbicara dan membuatku nyaman. Hanya saja ketertarikan itu tidak sampai mengakar di perasaanku.

"Aku menyukainya. Hanya sebatas teman dekat. Pria-pria Barat sama sekali bukan tipeku."

-Serenade In Blue-

"Hai Ed, Victoria. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Aku harus ke sekolah dulu." ujarku tanpa memberikan perhatian berlebih pada mereka yang sedang berciuman sambil menungguku. Bukan sebaliknya.

Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka, kemudian memberiku tatapan datar. Memang sudah biasa jika aku selalu mengganggu hubungan romantis mereka. "Kau boleh membuat kami menunggu lebih lama." ujar Ed.

"_Yeah, right._ Tapi aku tidak mau membaca berita bahwa ada sepasang kekasih mesum yang melakukan hubungan seks di sebuah kafe dan menjadi tontonan orang banyak."

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." timpal Victoria yang sedang membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Aku mengabaikan mereka kemudian berjalan menuju _counter_ pemesanan. Dan kembali lagi setelah aku memesan _Cappucino_ hangat. "Apa yang membuatku harus melihat kalian bermesraan lagi?"

"Berhentilah bersikap sarkastik." ujar Ed. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." Ia memberiku sebuah partitur. Aku menerimanya kemudian mulai mempelajarinya. "Seorang temanku yang kukenal saat aku pergi ke Korea Selatan memberiku ini. Ia meminta bantuan padaku untuk mencarikan seorang pianis yang cocok. Dan sayangnya satu-satunya pianis yang kukenal baik adalah kau."

"Hei, dia orang Korea Selatan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" seru Victoria tiba-tiba. Ia memandang Ed dengan tatapan bertanyanya kemudian tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mesra. Lalu pandangannya berpindah padaku. "Bukankah itu bagus. Kalian bisa berkencan, kan?"

"Oh, _Holy coconuts!_ Victoria, berhentilah menjodohkan aku dengan pria-pria itu. Aku tidak butuh seorang kekasih. Aku sudah punya orang lain yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sean? Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Ed padaku dengan alis yang ia naikkan sebelah.

Aku hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudian mengabaikannya. Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar Victoria menanggapi pertanyaan Ed. "Dia bilang dia tidak menaruh perhatian khusus pada pria-pria barat sepertimu, Ed."

"Begitukah? Lalu kenapa kau menerima tawaran makan malam dari Sean di _Clos Maggiore_ malam ini kalau begitu?" tanya Ed.

Victoria mendelik, kemudian meninggikan suaranya. "_Seriously?_ Edward Westwick, jika Sean Biggerstaff saja mau mengajak teman kita itu ke _Clos Maggiore_, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajak tunanganmu ini sekalipun?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku akan mengajakmu ke sana. Aku sudah merencakannya. Valentine tahun depan, bagaimana?"

Aku mengabaikan pertengkaran kecil mereka dan lebih memilih meneliti kembali partitur itu. Aku baru membayangkan bagaimana nada-nada ini di kepalaku tapi aku sudah tahu bahwa lagu ini sangat menarik. Namun ada yang lebih menarik hatiku dibanding nada-nada ini. "_Serenade in Blue._ Ada apa dengan judulnya?"

"Kenapa memang? Ada yang salah?" tanya Victoria.

"Menarik bukan?" Ed menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya sambil menjelaskan. "Saat aku membaca partitur itu aku juga kaget dengan judulnya. Saat aku tanya padanya, ia tidak mau memberikan jawabannya sebelum ia bertemu dengan pianis yang tepat. Katanya aku akan tahu setelah aku melihat lagu ini ditampilkan."

"Menarik. Siapa memang yang menciptakan lagu ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia orang yang menarik. Aku berkenalan dengannya setelah menyaksikan musikalnya yang juga dibintangi oleh salah seorang penyanyi wanita terkenal—kalau tidak salah namanya Sunny Lee. Dan setelah itu, kami pergi minum bersama dan tiba-tiba saja kami dekat."

"Aku tidak bertanya bagaimana kalian bertemu, Edward Westwick. Aku bertanya siapa."

"Santailah sedikit. Dia bilang dia akan menyusul kita. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membicarakannya secara langsung. Dia begitu semangat saat aku bilang aku punya teman seorang pianis yang berasal dari Korea Selatan sama sepertinya." Ed menatap pintu masuk kafe. Kurasa ia sedang menunggu seseorang untuk datang. "Harusnya ia sudah ada di sini. Nah itu dia orangnya—Marcus!"

-Serenade In Blue-

Victoria dan Ed sudah meninggalkan kami berdua di kafe ini bermenit-menit yang lalu. Kafe ini ramai dikunjungi anak-anak muda karena lokasinya yang dekat dengan kampus Stanford. Seharusnya di sini berisik karena anak-anak muda itu sedang mengobrol, tapi yang ada di sini—di meja kami—adalah keheningan yang membuatku tidak nyaman.

Di depanku saat ini duduk seorang Marcus Jo. Dia adalah pencipta lagu _Serenade in Blue_ yang partiturnya ada di tanganku saat ini. Harusnya sekarang kami berdiskusi tentang bagaimana aku akan memainkannya atau bagaimana baiknya musik ini dimainkan. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mau membuka mulutnya untuk membuka percakapan. Aku dan Marcus Jo sama-sama terkejut.

Entah apa yang membuat Marcus Jo terkejut, tapi aku melihatnya tersenyum kecil saat ia melihatku. Sementara aku tidak percaya aku akan bertemu dengannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu." ujarnya kemudian. "Sudah berapa lama? Lima tahun, ya?"

"Ya, sudah lama. Apa kabar?"

Benar. Dia adalah Marus Jo. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dia juga pria tampanku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyangkan bahwa aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya, di sini, di London. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pria tampanku akan pergi ke London dan bertemu denganku. Bagiku, ini adalah sekenario yang paling aku hindari hingga aku pun tidak pernah bermimpi akan terjadi.

Sayangnya ini adalah sekenarionya. Aku bertemu dengannya lagi setelah lima tahun. Dengan status yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak begitu baik." jawabnya. Ia mengambil gelas di depannya yang berisi _iced caramel macchiato_. Sejak kapan dia minum kopi? "Terlalu banyak tekanan. Sutradara, peran, pekerjaan, Kangin _Hyung_."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku terkejut ketika nama rekanku yang sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri disebut. Aku melihat raut mukanya berubah. Wajahnya sempat berubah sedikit sendu namun tiba-tiba ia tertawa kecil. Aku hanya diam. Menahan rasa penasaranku. Karena pertanyaanku akan menjadi percuma karena ia toh tetap akan menceritakannya tanpa aku minta. Seperti dulu.

"Kau tahu, setelah kau pergi ke London, aku benar-benar kalap. Aku berasumsi bahwa Kangin _hyung_ mengetahui keberadaanmu di sini karena aku sempat melihatnya keluar dari apartemenmu waktu itu. Alamat tinggalmu misalnya. Tapi dia tidak memberitahuku karena memang ia belum tahu. Setiap hari setelah hari itu aku selalu bertanya padanya apa kau sudah menghubunginya sampai-sampai ia kesal karena aku terus mengganggunya. Ia bertanya padaku mengapa aku terus bertanya padanya padahal aku pasti sudah mendapat telpon darimu. Bodohnya aku berkata bahwa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar padamu hingga ahirnya kau tidak mau melihatku lagi.

"Mulai dari sana Kangin _hyung_ curiga padaku. Ia terus berusaha membuatku untuk berkata padanya. Akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya. Kejadian malam itu. Dia yang mulanya sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak memukulku mulai mengamuk—ia memang tidak memukulku—tapi dia mengahajarku. Dia meninjuku dan menendangku. Aku sampai babak belur. Bahkan sutradara dan produser memarahiku habis-habisan karena sekujur tubuhku bonyok." ia tertawa kecil. "Bahkan sampai aku babak belur seperti itu saja ia tetap tidak mau memberikan kontakmu. Dasar beruang rakun."

Aku terdiam. Terlalu terkejut untuk menanggapi. Jadi itu alasan Kangin _oppa_ tiba-tiba menelponku dulu? Jadi itu juga alasan mengapa Kangin _oppa_ benar-benar melarangku untuk berhubungan dengan pria manapun? Kangin _oppa_ yang pelit bahkan menelponku sebulan sekali untuk memeriksa apakah aku punya kekasih atau tidak. Dia bahkan pernah berniat mengirimi aku cincin agar semua pria menjauh dariku. Tentu saja aku menolaknya mentah-mentah dan berjanji padanya aku tidak akan mendekati pria manapun sampai Kangin _oppa_ ada di sampingku untuk menyeleksi mereka.

Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di otakku untuk menanggapi ceritanya. Namun tidak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutku. Ia kembali menyesap _iced caramel macchiato-_nya untuk membasahi bibirnya.

"Kau minum kopi sekarang?" Akhirnya dari banyak pertanyaan di otakku, itulah yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku masih ingat benar kalau dia tidak menyukai kopi, sama halnya dengan aku tidak menyukai bir dan minuman alkohol lainnya.

"Begitulah. Kebiasaan baruku setelah kau pergi. Saat itu entah mengapa aku ingin sekali minum kopi. Tanpa sadar aku berhenti di _starbucks_ dan memesan kopi yang paling manis—sebaga permulaan. Aku mendapatkan _caramel macchiato_ ini. Aku selalu meminta sirup vanilanya diperbanyak hingga aku nyaris tidak merasakan kopinya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau beli kopi?"

"Karena aku selalu melihatmu minum kopi. Aku ingin mengingatmu. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak ingin mabuk lagi."

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya?" sahutku cepat. Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kejadian malam itu karena saat ini aku sedang berusaha. Berusaha untuk bersikap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi.

"Cepat atau lambat kita harus membicarakannya." balasnya.

"Tapi aku ingin melupakannya. Kejadian itu bukanlah sesuatu untuk dikenang. Kau melakukannya tanpa kendali dirimu. Dan itu bukanlah sebuah kebenaran."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?"

Aku terdiam. Dia benar, kenapa aku tidak menolaknya? Kenapa aku membiarkannya menyentuh tubuhku kalau aku tahu itu tidak benar? Lalu aku harus bilang apa padanya? Aku tidak mungkin menjawab dengan, _"Aku tidak bisa menolak sentuhanmu karena aku juga sudah gila."_

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak mau menjawabnya? Atau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" tanyanya lagi. Aku sendiri hanya bisa memandang kosong partitur yang masih tetap berada di atas meja. Sedang berdoa bahwa sesuatu akan mengganggu kami, misalnya tiba-tiba ada pencurian mobil. Tidak, itu tidak baik. Atau misalnya ada badai. Oh, jangan. Aku masih ingin hidup.

Suara dering ponselku akhirnya yang menyelamatkanku. Aku segera mengambilnya dari dalam tasku kemudian membaca _caller id_-nya. Aku menyapa penelponku kemudian diam sebentar untuk mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.

"_Aku kedinginan. Bisakah datang lebih cepat?"_

"Oke, sayang. Aku akan segera ke sana. Kau tunggu di sana, oke? _Bye, honey_."

Aku menutup ponselku kemudian dengan cepat aku membereskan barang-barangku ke dalam tasku.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Kita bisa membicarakan lagu ini besok, atau lusa. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

"Ke mana?"

"Ada urusan. Aku permisi." kataku sambil berjalan melewatinya.

"Tunggu!" suaranya menghentikanku sejenak. "Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"

Seketika itu juga, saat aku mendengar permintaannya, jantungku langsung berdebar. Rasanya seperti kau sedang menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk sahabat dekatmu tapi dia justru ingin ikut. Tidak, dia tidak boleh ikut walaupun ini bukan pesta kejutan untuknya.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau juga beristirahat. Angin musim gugur di sini cukup dingin. Apalagi kurasa kau juga sedang bertarung dengan _jetlag_. Beristirahatlah. Kita bertemu besok. Aku akan meminta Edward untuk menghubungimu. Sampai jumpa." kataku. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku meninggalkannya.

-Serenade In Blue-

Aku kembali ke sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ini sudah sore. Aku jadi berpikir berapa lama tadi aku dan pria tampanku saling diam karena seingatku kami tidak bicara banyak.

Memikirkan Kyuhyun membuat duniaku kembali gelap. Namun ketika aku melihatnya duniaku kembali cerah dan ceria. Dia di sana, di seberangku melambaikan tangannya. Senyumannya indah membuat siapa saja bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluknya jadi aku berlari kecil untuk menghampirinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya ketika aku berhasil memeluknya. Ia balas memelukku.

"Maaf sayang, tadi aku lupa waktu. Apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia mengecup bibirku dulu sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja. Aku memaafkanmu."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Mrs. Rice sedari tadi memerhatikan kami sambil tersenyum. Kemudian aku berterima kasih padanya. Mrs. Rice lalu ikut pamit begitu aku mengatakan aku akan pulang. Aku mempersilahkan Mrs. Rice berjalan duluan sebelum aku berputar menuju halte di dekat sana.

Namun, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menohok tubuhku hingga memaksa jiwaku berpisah dengan ragaku. Rasanya seluruh oksigen menghilang di sekitarku. Rasanya seperti ada lubang besar yang tiba-tiba muncul di bawahku sehingga gravitasi menarikku ke dalamnya.

"Dia... anakku?" bisiknya. Walaupun dia berbisik di pinggir jalan raya yang ramai seperti ini, aku masih mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia tidak menatapku, melainkan menatap pria kecil yang sedang menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Bukan." ujarku cepat. "Dia bukan anakmu. Dia anakku."

Dia masih saja menatap anakku dengan pandangan yang aku sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya. Sekilas aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum. "Dia pasti anakku, kan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"_Mom_, dia siapa?" tanya pria kecilku sambil menarik-narik kecil tanganku yang digenggamnya. "Apa dia paman Kangin yang sering menelpon kita?"

"Bukan, sayang. Dia temanku yang lainnya. Cepat ucapkan salam." Ujarku tergagap.

Pria kecilku menatap senang pada pria tampanku. Kemudian dia membungkuk. "_Annyeonghaseyo_, namaku Henry Jo. Aku adalah orang Korea Selatan. Nama paman siapa?"

Kyuhyun mendekat pada anakku kemudian berlutut agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. "Halo,Henry. Nama paman Cho Kyuhyun. Apa ibumu tidak pernah bercerita tentangku?"

"Tidak. Ibu hanya menceritakan tentang paman Kangin dan paman Sanghyun yang ada di Seoul. Paman juga teman ibu?" tanya Henry dengan tingkah lucunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku teman ibumu. Benar, kan" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Demi kuda istana _Buckingham_! Kenapa aku harus melihat mata mereka yang tertarik karena senyuman? Begitu mirip! Aku nyaris saja mati berdiri ketika melihatnya. "Ya, begitulah. Ayo Henry, ucapkan sampai jumpa. Kita harus pulang. Kita sudah di tunggu Paman Ed dan Bibi Victoria. Apa kau juga tidak lapar?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Kau suka makan apa, Henry?"

"Aku ingin makan Spaghetti!"

"Baiklah, kita makan spaghetti. Kebetulan paman tahu tempat di mana spaghetti yang enak."

"Tidak," ujarku cepat. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku akan kabari Edward nanti. Ayo, Henry!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangannya yang lain. Dan tanpa bisa apa-apa lagi, aku mengikuti mereka.

-Serenade In Blue-

To be continued...

* * *

Hallo kalian semua :) Terima kasih ya atas _review _yang sudah kalian berikan. Sebagai balasannya, aku _update_ lebih cepat dari biasanya nih.

Beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian sudah bisa kujawab di sini, kan :) Dan untuk **anakyumin, **selamat kamu bisa menebak Sean Biggerstaff! Sean Biggerstaff memang memerankan Oliver Wood di serial Harry Potter!

Seperti biasa, aku akan menjawab beberapa _review_ dari kalian :)

**1. Ke mana Kyuhyun?**

Aku tinggalkan dia di Seoul agar dia bisa kembali pada Sungmin.

**2. ChoLee: Sungmin sakit hati karena kejadian malam itu, ya? **

Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Sungmin tidak sakit hati kok. Hanya Sungmin takut kalau Kyuhyun bakal marah sama dia.

**3. Park Heeni: Ini remake?**

Bukan. Ini adalah karyaku. Aku pernah mempublikasikan Serenade In Blue di wattpad dengan karakter Eunhyuk dan Park Bom. Di FFn ini ceritanya sedikit kuubah, walaupun sebagian besarnya masih sama. Jadi biasanya aku memanggil cerita ini dengan SIB 2.0. Kamu juga bisa membaca cerita aslinya di wattpad, kok.

**4. LiveLoveKyumin: Kemungkinan _sad ending_. **

Kalian suka yang _happy_ atau _sad ending?_

Sekali lagi terima kasih ya sudah menyempatkan untuk _review. _:)


	5. Henry's Wish

Aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas untuk mengubungi Victoria dan meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa datang ke apartemennya bersama dengan Henry. Sesekali aku menanggapi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Victoria tentang mengapa dan apa yang sedang aku lakukan saat ini sambil memperhatikan Henry yang sedang menggulung spaghetti-nya dengan kesusahan. Sesekali Kyuhyun membantunya untuk menggulung spaghetti.

Aku menggumamkan beberapa kata dulu sebelum memutuskan hubungan telepon kami. Kemudian aku mencari kontak Sean dan menghubunginya.

"_Halo_." sapa Sean setelah bunyi keempat nada dering itu.

"Hai Sean. Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku mencoba untuk basa-basi.

"_Aku sedang bersiap-siap. setengah jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Ah, tentang itu." ujarku tidak yakin. Mataku bergerak-gerak karena panik sampai mataku bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengunci pandanganku. Ia menatapku tidak suka kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. "Sean, maafkan aku tapi kurasa kita tidak bisa makan malam bersama hari ini."

_"Oh, benarkah? Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"_

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya ada keperluan mendadak. Kuharap kau mengerti."

_"Baiklah kalau begitu." _ujarnya. Kurasa aku bisa mendengar kekecewaan di suaranya. _"Aku mengerti."_

"Maaf, Sean. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Mungkin kita bisa makan malam di lain hari."

_"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, selesaikanlah urusanmu dulu_."

"Maafkan aku, Sean. Dan terima kasih."

Aku menutup telponku dan kembali memasukannya dalam tas. Kemudian aku kembali melanjutkan makan malamku setelah sebelumnya membantu Henry menghabiskan spaghetti-nya.

"_Mom, _aku ingin bermain perosotan. Apa boleh?" Henry menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang sangat mirip dengan milik Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus lucu karena saus spaghetti-nya masih menempel di sekitar mulutnya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi bersihkan dulu mulutmu."

Dengan cepat, Henry mengambil serbet kemudian membersihkan mulutnya. Namun kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil serbet itu dan membantunya membersihkan.

"Sini, paman bantu."

"Terima kasih, paman!" setelah megucapkan itu, Henry turun dari kursinya dan langsung berlari menuju perosotan yang terletak di dalam restauran ini.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung ketika Henry pergi. Dia sudah selesai dengan makannya sedangkan aku baru mulai menggulung spaghetti di depanku untuk pertama kalinya.

"Siapa tadi?" Ia bertanya tiba-tiba membuat jantungku berdetak cepat.

"Victoria?" jawabku tidak yakin.

"Bukan. Yang terakhir kau telpon."

Aku menatapnya sebentar. Wajahnya datar menyeramkan. Matanya berkilat merah, tapi kurasa dia sedang menahan sesuatu. "Sean. Sean Biggerstaff. Dia temanku."

"Apa dia yang memberikan sesuatu di jari manismu itu?" tembaknya langsung. Aku bisa saja tersedak kalau saja saat itu gulungan spaghetti ini sudah masuk dalam mulutku.

"Cincin ini aku beli sendiri. Ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sean."

Setelah jawaban itu terlontarkan, suasana di sekitar kami kembali canggung. Tidak ada sesuatu utuk kami bicarakan saat ini. Padahal seharusnya ada—seperti dulu. Kami berdua adalah tipe orang yang suka sekali mengobrol.

Aku kembali melanjutkan acara makanku sambil memperhatikan Henry dari jauh. Jika kupikir-pikir lagi, Henry memang mirip kami berdua. Ia sangat ramah. Bahkan sekarang ia sedang membantu seorang gadis yang kutaksir memang seumurannya untuk menaiki perosotan itu. Entah ini harus aku kategorikan dalam kata ramah atau menggoda.

Melihat Henry begitu menyenangkan. Henry adalah matahari di tengah badai salju. Hidupku benar-benar sudah berpindah padanya. Ketika aku lelah, aku hanya perlu melihat Henry barang sebentar saja. Kalau aku sakit, aku hanya perlu menghabiskan waktuku bersama Henry. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Henry.

"Henry... Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

Aku begitu heran dengannya. Kenapa dia selalu bertanya tepat pada poinnya tanpa berbasa-basi? Kebiasaannya yang ini selalu membuatku harus mengatur raut mukaku dan jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat seperti terkena alat kejut.

"Jangan mengelak lagi." ujarnya sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa. "Bahkan ia memakai nama keluargaku. Dan kau menamainya Henry, nama sahabat kecilku yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

"Bukan aku yang menamainya begitu. Edward yang memaksaku untuk mencantumkan nama belakangmu di namanya." jawabku kemudian. Aku menundukkan kepalaku karena aku tidak bisa melihat sosoknya. "Dan karena aku tidak mau membebanimu."

"Membebaniku? Apanya yang membebaniku?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Aku manatap meja di depanku bukan dia. "Akan sangat aneh bukan kalau tiba-tiba aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mempunyai anak darimu setelah kita lama tidak bertemu? Aku tidak mau membebanimu dengan hal-hal yang tidak kau inginkan."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak menginginkan seorang anak seperti Henry?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya meninggi di bagian akhir, seperti orang terkejut. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Aku diam. Aku berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya, namun begitu sulit bagiku untuk merangkai kalimat demi kalimatnya. "Kita melakukannya tanpa sadar. Kau mabuk. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Sedangkan aku masih sepenuhnya sadar. Sekarang setelah kupikirkan lagi aku seperti telah memperkosamu. Kau bahkan marah padaku saat tahu aku telah melakukan sesuatu padamu."

"Lee Sungmin, lihat aku." dia menyentuh daguku dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangannya yang lain meraih tanganku. "Aku tahu kau melakukannya denganku. Aku tahu kita melakukannya. Aku sadar saat melakukannya. Aku marah karena aku kecewa aku telah melakukannya padamu. Aku benar-benar takut bahwa hubungan yang sudah kita bangun akan langsung ambruk begitu saja. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Kau baik padaku—sangat baik. Aku belum pernah melihat wanita sepertimu selain ibuku. Aku marah karena aku menyakitimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menggumamkan namanya ketika tidur?" cicitku. Hidungku terasa sakit sekali karena saat ini aku sedang menahan sesuatu keluar dari mataku.

"Itu karena aku bodoh. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa aku bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk lambat menyadari kehadiranmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku patah hati saat itu. Aku pikir bahwa jika dia tidak ada di sisiku, aku akan mati. Tapi kemudian kau datang. Kau seperti sebuah ramuan herbal yang bekerja tanpa aku tahu. Bekerja perlahan namun benar-benar manjur. Kau menyatukan kembali hatiku. Saat aku tahu bahwa sahabatku akan menikahinya, aku kehilangan akalku. Siapa juga yang bisa melupakan perasaannya hanya dalam waktu dua bulan? Tapi kemudian aku teringat padamu. Dan ketika kau pergi rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mati saja."

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menatap matanya. Matanya yang jernih seperti batuan mahal di toko perhiasan. Matanya juga menatap mataku. Berusaha menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Dan karena itulah, lagu itu tercipta."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi pada partitur yang aku keluarkan tadi. Aku memang sempat mengeluarkannya untuk dibicarakan, sayangnya dia mendahuluiku untuk membahas yang lain.

"Lagu yang aku ciptakan di tengah keputusasaanku mencarimu."

"Kenapa kau namai_ Serenade in Blue _kalau begitu? Kenapa bukan _Elegie_? Bukankah itu lagu duka?"

Dia tersenyum saat ini. Memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Karena _serenade_ adalah rayuan. Aku sedang merayumu untuk kembali padaku."

"Apa maksudmu?" dahiku berkerut. Dia pasti sedang bercanda.

"Aku menginginkanmu kembali kepadaku, Lee Sungmin. Dan menjadi satu bersamaku. Kembalilah ke Seoul dan menikahlah denganku. Henry pasti bahagia."

"Jangan menikahi aku karena kasihan, Cho Kyuhyun." ujarku. Pikiran ini terlintas saja di otakku saat dia membawa-bawa nama anakku. Dia hanya ingin menikahiku karena kasihan.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu bukan karena kasihan, Lee Sungmin. Aku menikah denganmu karena aku tidak bisa hidup jika kau tidak ada."

"Lalu selama ini?"

"Kau pikir aku hidup dengan baik selama ini? Kau boleh tanyakan bagaimana menyedihkan hidupku selama ini tanpamu pada Kangin _hyung_, atau teman-teman kita yang lainnya. Kau juga bisa tanyakan pada Sunny—lawan mainku—dia yang dengan baik hatinya menyuguhkan pandangan wanitanya terhadap masalah kita. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku nyaris putus asa mencarimu. Aku pernah pergi ke London dan mencarimu. Aku pergi ke institutmu dulu, tapi mereka tidak mau memberikan arsipmu karena itu rahasia! Aku bersyukur beberapa bulan yang lalu aku dapat bertemu dengan Lee Donghae, dia yang memberiku kabar padaku bahwa kau sekarang baik-baik saja. Dan tidak punya kekasih."

Lee Donghae. Entah aku harus menulis namanya pada daftar orang yang ingin aku cekik saat ini atau dalam daftar orang yang paling aku sayangi. Dia adalah sepupu sok tahu yang mengajariku untuk mengatakan "sampai jumpa." Dan kurasa dia juga mempunyai bakat menjadi seorang cenayang karena ia bisa meramal aku dan Kyuhyun akan bertemu lagi.

"Aku datang sekali lagi ke London untuk sekali lagi mencarimu, Sungmin-ah. Itu tujuan pertamaku, lalu yang kedua adalah menemui pianis yang akan membantuku untuk merayumu. Namun kurasa takdir sedang berbaik hati karena aku mendapatkan keduanya sekaligus—bahkan ditambah satu—hari ini. Ini takdir Sungmin-ah, kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kembali dan bersama."

Situasi ini. Walaupun di sini tidak ada cincin berlian mewah, tidak ada segelas _wine _putih, tidak ada bunga mawar yang memenuhi ruangan, tidak ada pemain biola yang mengiringi, dan kami berada di restoran Italia bukan di _Clos Maggiore_. Tapi ini adalah situasi ketika ia sedang melamarku. Ia sedang memintaku untuk menjadi teman hidupnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya sekali lagi padaku.

Aku melirik ke arah Henry yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami. Aku menarik tanganku yang ada di genggaman Kyuhyun dan kemudian menyambut Henry.

"Bagaimana bermainnya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Menyenangkan." Katanya sambil berusaha duduk di sebelahku. "Paman, terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan spaghetti di sini."

"Sama-sama. Kau suka?" Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya mengingatkanku pada Ayahku.

"Sangat suka!" Jawab Henry sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menggambarkan betapa ia menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu paman akan sering-sering mengajakmu berjalan-jalan."

"Benarkah? Wah!" ujarnya senang. Kemudian ia turun dari kursinya dan berlari kecil menuju Kyuhyun. Ia menarik baju Kyuhyun kecil menyuruhnya untuk menunduk. Kemudian dia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun kecil. "Terima kasih!"

Aku membulatkan mataku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Henry bertingkah manis seperti itu. Maksudku, dia tidak akan pernah mencium orang selain aku tanpa disuruh. Bahkan pada Ed dan Victoria sekalipun yang sangat dekat dengan kami. Apakah ini adalah ikatan batin antara ayah dan anaknya? Atau ini hanya karena Henry begitu bahagia?

Aku juga melihat Kyuhyun yang terkejut. Lalu sesaat kemudian dia melirik ke arahku. Setelah Henry mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memangku Henry dan mulai bercanda dengannya. Aku belum pernah melihat Henry yang begitu senang dengan orang baru. Dan ini membuka mataku.

Apa salahnya? Aku masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga sekarang mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Bonus bahwa Henry sangat menyukainya. Lalu apa yang salah?

Tanpa sadar, senyumku terkembang. Begitu lebar sehingga mataku nyaris saja tak terlihat. Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya.

"Henry-ya," panggilku sambil meraihnya untuk duduk di pangkuanku. "Menurutmu, bagaimana paman Kyuhyun?"

"Aku suka paman Kyuhyun, _Mom! _Paman sangat menyenangkan. Aku senang bermain dengan paman Kyuhyun hari ini." Henry bercerita dengan semangat. Matanya membulat manis sekali saat bercerita dengan semangat. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Henry kecilku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku bisa saja kehilangan kesadaranku saat itu juga jika aku tidak segera mengambil nafas, "_Mom, _apa _papa_ dulu sebaik paman Kyuhyun?"

Henry menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang indah. Dia masih tersenyum. Aku melirik Kyuhyun sebentar yang tampaknya juga sama terkejutnya denganku. Walaupun begitu kurasa pengendalian dirinya sangat baik hingga cepat-cepat ia tersenyum padaku.

Tatapanku kembali pada Henry yang masih setia menatapku dengan wajah polosnya. Lalu perlahan aku berkata padanya, "Apa kau ingin punya ayah seperti paman Kyuhyun?"

Satu hari yang penuh kejutan. Kami bertemu kembali setelah lima tahun. Setelah aku mencampakkannya dan tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia merasakannya, seperti apa yang aku bayangkan dulu. Sekarang aku tahu, dia juga akan merasakan yang sama denganku. Selepas makan malam bersama itu, kami memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Mencoba hubungan yang lebih dari yang pernah kami lalui.

"_Mom,"_ panggil Henry.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku ingin punya _papa_ seperti paman Kyuhyun!"

to be continued...

* * *

Halo kembali pembaca SIB :) Sekali lagi dan nggak bosen-bosennya aku berterima kasih kepada yang sudah menyempatkan menulis _review_ dan menekan tombol _fav/follow._ Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya hanya kembali mepublikasikan bab berikutnya. Maaf banget, bab kali ini memang tidak panjang namun bisa menjawab pertanyan-pertanyaan kalian.

Oh ya, aku juga sedih sekali beberapa orang tidak membalas pesanku untuk mereka. Bagi yang merasa mendapatkan pesan pribadiku, kuharap kalian membalas, ya. Jadi aku tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian :)

Dan juga aku meminta maaf kalao banyak _misstype_. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, SIB ini merupakan rombakan dari SIB yang pernah kupublikasikan di Wattpad dengan karakter Eunhyuk dan Park Bom. Jadi kalau menemukan sesuatu yang ganjal dengan nama dan _misstype_-nya aku mohon maaf banget dan minta pengertiannya, ya :)

Seperti biasa, aku kan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian, ya :)

**1. Frostbee: Apa Henry tahu tentang ayahnya?**

Tidak, Henry sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ayahnya. Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan di sini, ini pertama kalinya Henry bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan pertama kali juga mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Yang biasa ia dengar hanya Paman Kangin dan Paman Donghae.

**2. Melee: Masih belum terlalu mengerti. Mungkin terlalu kebarat-baratan.**

Coba kamu beritahu kepadaku apa yang membuatmu belum mengerti. Aku akan membantu kamu. Kenapa terlalu kebarat-baratan? Karena aku memakai latar belakang di London. Tolong hubungi aku ya kalau kamu ada pertanyaan.

Terima kasih yang sudah _review _ya! Cerita ini masih berlanjut. Beberapa bab lagi. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung bagaimana kisah akhir cerita ini. Pernah ada yang membaca _Louboutin Catalyst_ atau _Love Story_ milik Erich Segal? Kisah-kisah ini tidak berakhir bahagia, namun kebahagiaannya ada di sana. Bingung? Silahkan kalian baca juga ya :)

Terima kasih sekali lagi buat kalian!


	6. Unification

"Apa? Menikah? Dengan dia? _Are you out of your mind?_" seru Victoria dengan matanya yang membulat. Setelah makan malam tadi, kami langsung menuju apartemen Victoria yang hanya berjarak dua nomor dari milikku. Setelah tentu saja menidurkan Henry dulu sebelumnya

Selama perjalanan pulang tadi, aku terus memikirkan keputusan ini dan bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada Victoria dan Edward serta Sean. Apakah keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk semua pihak atau tidak. Kami memang sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba hubungan ini dan begitu kami sampai di Seoul, kami akan segera mempersiapkan pernikahan kami. Hanya saja setelah bertemu dengan Victoria dan mengutarakan apa maksud kami, aku mulai memikirkan beberapa kontra.

"Vic, pelankan suaramu." Edward mengusap lengan Victoria agar dia kembali tenang. Victoria memang selama ini tidak pernah menyukai Kyuhyun ataupun membencinya. Ia hanya tidak menyukai bahwa aku pernah dibuat kehilangan kewarasan olehnya. Victoria membenci siapapun yang berani membuatku—sebagai sahabatnya—meneteskan air mata, walau itu hanya satu tetes.

"Bagaimana dengan LSO? Bagaimana dengan karirmu? Masa kontrakmu masih belum habis. Bagaimana kamu membayar dendanya?" tanya Victoria.

"Kami berpikir untuk tetap tinggal di London sampai kontraknya habis. Kami hanya kembali ke Seoul untuk menikah." jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Dia menggenggam tanganku lembut kemudian mengusap permukaan kulitku dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku juga sudah menerima tawaran untuk bermain di musikal _Wicked_."

"Bagaimana dengan Sean? Apa kamu sudah memberitahunya?" Edward bertanya seolah dia baru saja teringat teman dekatnya itu.

"Aku akan memberitahunya." jawabku sedikit tergagap. "Segera. Tapi bukan sekarang."

Victoria mendesah. Dia memperhatikan kami. Menatapku dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian dengan pandangan kesal dan jengkel. Kemudian dia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan berisik. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika dia kesal setengah mati, dia akan mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan tidur. Dia bilang berpikir keras membuatnya mengantuk.

"Kau benar-benar membuat rencanaku rusak, Vinette." kata Edward padaku. Tentu aku tahu apa maksud Edward. Jadi aku hanya bisa mengendikkan bahuku dan mengucapkan maaf tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Kapan kalian berencana menikah?"

Aku dan Kyuhyun berpandangan. "Kami belum tahu. Jika urusan Sungmin di sini sudah selesai kami akan segera pulang ke Seoul. Kemudian kami akan mempersiapkan semuanya."

Edward mengangguk. "Aku ikut senang jika kalian senang. Khususnya kau, Vinette. Aku tidak pernah melihat rona pipimu yang memerah itu sebelumnya." Aku seketika mendongak dan memegangi kedua pipiku malu. Edward hanya tersenyum kemudian melemparkan bantal kecil dari sofanya kepadaku.

Karena waktu sudah malam akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Apalagi aku tahu kalau Edward sebenarnya sudah berniat mengusir kami malam ini. Jadi setelah mencuci gelas, aku berpamitan pada Edward.

Ketika aku akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Victoria keluar dari kamarnya dan berteriak "Hey! Kau, laki-laki menyebalkan! Apa kau mencintai Vinette?"

Aku menatap bingung tingkah Victoria. Kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapku terkejut, seolah meminta penjelasan mengapa Victoria bertingkah seperti itu. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menatap balik pada Victoria.

"Ya, aku mencintai Sungmin."

Victoria tersenyum meremehkan. Dia meniup poninya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan bersandar pada kusen pintu kamarnya. "Apa buktinya?"

Lalu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraih kepalaku dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Melumatnya, mengecap, menjilat, mencium, mencumbu, dan menggigit bibirku dengan lebut namun penuh hasrat. Aku terlalu kaget untuk membalasnya jadi aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku.

Lalu dengan perlahan, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia berbalik menuju ke arah Victoria yang memasang wajah terkejut. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, persis seperti yang tadi Victoria berikan padanya. Jadi Vic buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya keras.

_"Fine. Go get married then!"_

-Serenade In Blue-

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar untuk melihat Henry. Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Henry sedangkan aku hanya memperhatikannya sambil bersandar di kusen pintu. Kyuhyun menarik kursi kayu kecil berwarna hijau milik Henry yang biasa kugunakan juga ketika ia memintaku membacakan cerita sebelum dia tidur. Dia mengusap kepala Henry dengan pelan dan menepuk badan Henry ketika dia bergerak untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Maafkan _appa_, jagoan kecil. Maafkan _appa_ karena tidak memberimu apa yang seharusnya kuberikan sebagai ayahmu selama ini. Aku berjanji. Mulai saat ini, aku berjanji akan menjadi ayah terbaik, melebihi apa yang kau inginkan. Tidur nyenyak, jagoan kecil."

Lalu Kyuhyun mengecup kening Henry lama dan penuh kasih.

Dan hatiku kembali bergetar. Seperi _déjà vu_, aku merasakan getaran yang sama dengan yang dulu pernah terjadi. Ketika dia mengajakku makan, ketika dia memesankan makanan, ketika dia muncul di depan pintu apartemenku dengan kaus dan celana pendek meminta dibuatkan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun selalu tulus. Dia selalu mengerjakan segala sesuatunya secara menyeluruh. Begitu juga ketika dia menyayangi seseorang. Dan aku bisa melihatnya. Dia menyayangi Henry dengan tulus. Begitu juga dengan Henry (sepertinya ini keturunan). Aku juga melihat jika Henry sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun walaupun hari ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Henry bahkan tidak pernah mendengar cerita tentang Kyuhyun, bahkan namanyapun tidak.

Jika seperti ini, aku tentu tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

Lagi pula, Henry sendiri tidak pernah menyukai Sean. Dia selalu memandangku tidak suka ketika Sean sedang menelpon. Persis seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi.

"Hei, jangan melamun."

Suara Kyuhyun mengejutkanku. Dan aku kembali terkejut menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." jawabku sambil menjauh dari sana berjalan menuju dapur. "Mau kubuatkan teh?"

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Henry tanpa membuat suara. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu apartemenku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu jam tidurmu. Besok banyak yang harus kita urus. Kau harus tidur banyak untuk mengisi energimu."

Aku mengendikkan bahuku lalu berjalan mendekatinya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam." ujarku ketika aku mengantarnya keluar.

"Hey, Sungmin." panggilnya ketika ia sudah berada di luar apartemenku.

"Ya?"

Dia kembali menciumku dengan tiba-tiba. Walaupun aku terkejut, tapi tidak seperti tadi di apartemen Victoria. Perlahan dan dengan canggung aku membalas ciumannya. Menutup mataku dan menikmati cumbuannya. Cumbuannya—sekali lagi—sangat lembut namun menuntut, penuh dengan hasrat dan lama. Seakan menumpahkan rasa rindu kami masing-masing.

Dia mengakhiri ciuman kami dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir. Dia meraup kepalaku. Memaksaku untuk menatap matanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Jangan ragu. Aku mencintaimu." Dia kembali menyesap bibirku sebentar kemudian menyatukan dahi kami.

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengecup bibirku kemudian memelukku lama.

"Tidur nyenyak. Aku akan menjemputmu besok."

Aku mengangguk, dan kemudian Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi. Sedangkan aku mematung di depan pintu sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Terlalu bahagia.

-Serenade In Blue-

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun datang ke apartemenku. Sama persis seperti dulu. Dia selalu melepas mantelnya lalu melemparnya di sofa. Kemudian dia memintaku untuk membuat sesuatu untuk sarapan.

"Henry?" tanyanya ketika aku sedang mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak masakan korea setelah sekian lama. Masakan Korea adalah makanan favoritnya.

"Masih tidur. Tidak biasanya. Dia selalu bangun pagi-pagi tapi hari ini dia senang sekali tidur sepertinya."

"Baiklah." jawabnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar Henry. "Aku akan membangunkannya."

Aku mengangguk kemudian kembali memasak.

Tepat setelah masakanku sudah matang, Kyuhyun datang ke ruang tengah kami sambil menggendong Henry yang sudah mandi dan berpakaian dengan rapi. Kyuhyun menyuapinya. Sepertinya Henry juga menyukai masakan Korea, hanya saja dia masih tidak bisa memakan kimchi yang kubuat musim panas lalu. Lalu setelah makan, Kyuhyun menyuruhku bersiap-siap dan dia yang akan mencuci piring.

Hari ini Kyuhyun sedang berusaha untuk membuat Henry terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Dia membawa Henry ke taman bermain, menaiki London Eye, mengajaknya ke plaza alat musik, berkeliling museum, dan pergi ke _China Town_ pada sore harinya.

Dan hari itu juga ketika kami menaiki London Eye, Kyuhyun kembali memberiku kejutan. Dia meminta Henry untuk memanggilnya _"Appa."_ Dan dia memberitahunya kalau dia dan aku akan segera menikah. Henry yang masih kecil tentu saja belum mengerti dengan benar maksud Kyuhyun. Namun, Henry sangat menyukai ide bahwa dia akan mempunyai seseorang yang dia panggil sebagai ayahnya. Dan dia adalah Kyuhyun.

Aku senang. Jika Henry senang, mengapa aku harus tidak?

-Serenade In Blue-

"Jam berapa penerbangan kita?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun saat kami sedang duduk di sofa setelah menidurkan Henry. Kakiku berada di pahanya dan badanku mengarah pada badannya. Dia memelukku, sesekali mencumbuku. Jari-jari kami bertautan sebagai isyarat bahwa kami tidak akan melakukan semuanya secara berlebihan. Kami sepakat untuk tidak melakukan seks—lagi—sebelum kami menikah. Walaupun aku tahu, sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun selalu saja manahan hasratnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Pukul sepuluh." jawabnya sambil mengecupi leherku dan menjilat kecil belakang telingaku.

Aku hanya menikmati, sesekali mendesah ketika aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. "Apa kau sudah berkemas?"

"Belum. Aku sedang ingin berduaan denganmu." jawabnya sembari mengecup pipiku.

"Sebaiknya kau berkemas sekarang. Lagi pula ini sudah malam."

"Tapi.." Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pangan kesal.

"Tidak ada tapi, Kyuhyun sayang. Menurutlah dengan perkataanku hari ini saja. Oke?" aku meraih wajahnya kemudian menatap matanya yang indah itu. Mengusap pipinya.

"Oke." jawabnya. Tapi bukannya menjauhkan badannya, dia justru mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "_Give me a see-you-later kiss first."_ Dia mengujaniku dengan ciuman panasnya. Dia menyesap bibirku kemudian menjilatinya memaksaku untuk membuka mulutku. Kemudian dia menautkan lidah kami, dan sebagai penutup dia mengisap bibir bawahku.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok." Katanya ketika dia memakai mantelnya.

"Tenang saja. Edward dan Victoria akan mengantar kita ke bandara. Pasti mereka sudah rusuh di sini sejak pagi-pagi sekali."

"Baiklah. Tidur nyenyak, sayang."

"Kau juga, sayang." Sebelum ia pergi, tentu saja dia mengecup bibirku. Kebiasaannya yang baru.

-Serenade In Blue-

Ini sudah larut sebenarnya. Jam di ponselku menunjukkan ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Cuaca di luar sangat dingin bahkan ini belum memasuki musim dingin. Aku sedikit bersalah, namun aku tidak punya opsi lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat Sean masuk ke restauran tempat kami pertama kali bertemu—tempatku sekarang berada. Dia memakai jaket kulitnya yang berwarna gelap dan melilitkan syal berwarna abu-abu di lehernya. Dia menemukanku di meja yang sama dengan saat kamu bertemu untuk pertama kali. Lalu senyumnya mengembang.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu? Beberapa hari ini kau susah sekali dihubungi." ujarnya sambil melepaskan jaketnya, memperlihatkan sebuah _hooded tee_ berwarnya putih. Kemudian dia duduk di kursi menghadapku. Dia memesan espresso hangat ketika seorang pelayan bertanya padanya.

"Aku baik. Sangat baik. Maafkan aku Sean, memintamu ke sini malam-malam. Aku ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu padamu." jawabku. Sean terlihat terkejut, namun dia tidak bertanya ada apa. Aku tahu, pasti Sean sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik dari gerak-gerikku yang gelisah.

Pelayan datang dengan espressonya. Dia memberiku isyarat untuk menunggu sebentar sembari dia menyesap expressonya untuk menghangatkan badannya.

"Ada memangnya?" tanyanya.

"Sean…" ujarku pelan. Aku memainkan cangkir tehku. Tidak berani menatap wajahnya. "Aku akan kembali ke Seoul besok."

"Apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanyanya terkejut. "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di sana? Ada yang meninggal? Apa aku harus ikut denganmu?"

Aku mendongak. Menarik nafasku dalam dan mengepalkan jari-jariku. "Aku akan menikah. Dalam waktu dekat ini."

Sean terdiam. Memandangku dengan terkejut. Raut mukanya tidak terbaca, namun aku yakin ada kekecewaan di sana. Aku tidak berani membuka suara. Aku tahu Sean memerlukan waktu untuk mengembalikan jiwanya yang tadi kutendang menjauh dari raganya.

"Dengan siapa?"

Kembali, aku harus menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. "Dengan ayah Henry. Dia menemukanku di sini. Dan kami sepakat untuk menikah."

Sean tertunduk. Kemudian dia menyesap kembali espressonya. Dia mendesis. Aku tahu, kabar ini membuat espressonya terasa lebih pahit.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanyanya.

Aku mengawasi ekspresinya sebelum menjawab. Kembali memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat agar dia tidak semakin terkejut.

"Ya, aku belum pernah sebahagia ini."

Sean mengangguk beberapa kali. Menghabiskan espressonya dalam sekali teguk. Kemudian dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Selamat kalau begitu. Jika kau bahagia, kenapa aku tidak? Benar begitu, Vinette?"

"Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku, Sean. Aku tahu kau bisa menemukan yang seperti itu."

"Ya, tentu saja." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia berdiri dan memakai jaket kulitnya lagi. "Kau tidak keberatan untuk membayar espressoku, kan? Aku lupa membawa dompet. Aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi selamat, ya." Ujarnya kemudian berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku masih tertunduk. Menepuk dadaku pelan untuk melegakan rongganya. Memberitahu kepada Sean tentang pernikahan ini adalah tugas yang berat. Bagaimanapun juga, Sean adalah orang yang dekat denganku beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku dan berniat untuk menikahiku. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah bisa menerimanya sebagai seorang pria untuk berdiri di sisiku. Sean orang yang baik. Sangat baik. Maka dari itu, memberi tahunya tentang kabar ini membuat diriku merasa bersalah. Aku seperti membalas semua kebaikannya dengan satu kabar buruk ini untuknya. Bahwa aku menolak perasaannya. Bahwa aku masih mengunci hatiku pada pria tampanku.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Ketika aku meraihnya dari kantung mantelku aku membaca _caller id_nya sebagai Kyuhyun.

"Cepat keluar dari sana. Di luar sini dingin sekali."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Kepalaku berputar menuju jendela besar di samping café ini. Aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Dia tersenyum, seketika aku juga tersenyum padanya. Jadi aku cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangku dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar pound di atas meja. Kemudian aku menghampirinya di luar.

"Jadi ini mengapa kau mengusirku dari apartemenmu? Kau diam-diam menemui laki-laki lain ternyata." Dia berpura-pura kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Dia Sean, yang kuceritakan padamu. Besok kita kembali ke Seoul. Jadi aku harus berpamitan dengannya juga. Jangan marah begitu." bujukku.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak percaya." ujarnya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku tertawa. Kemudian mengejarnya lalu menautkan lenganku pada lengannya. "Jangan marah begitu, Kyuhyun sayang. Aku benar-benar hanya berpamitan dengannya kok."

Dia berhenti berjalan kemudian berbalik dan menatapku. "Iya, aku percaya." Kemudian dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari sakunya, menggenggam tanganku, dan memasukkanya ke dalam saku mantelnya yang hangat.

"Sekarang kita pulang."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian mencium pipinya dengan sedikit berjinjit.

Aku menangkap Sean dari sudut mataku. Namun aku berusaha menghiraukannya. Rasanya memang pedih. Aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Sean. Sean masih berada di sana. Sudut mataku melihatnya sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan menatap kami. Menghiraukan Sean memang cara yang kejam, mengingat seharusnya aku memperlakukan Sean dengan baik, sebaik dia memperlakukanku dan Henry. Hanya saja jika sekarang aku balik menatapnya, aku tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi. Yang jelas, ini akan sama-sama sulit untukku dan Sean.

-Serenade In Blue-

"Ibu macam apa sih kau ini. Kenapa kau meninggalkan Henry sendirian di apartemenmu?"

"Siapa yang meninggalkannya sendirian? Aku sudah meminta Victoria untuk menjaga apartemenku sebentar."

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak pulang ke apartemen malam ini? Kita bisa pergi ke sebuah motel…"

"Kyuhyun!"

-Serenade In Blue-

to be continued...

* * *

**Author's note: **

_I know this chapter is rubbish. _

Halo pembaca sekalian. Minggu ini bener-bener bikin kaget ya. Aku juga kaget kok, walaupun intuisiku bilang memang sesuatu ada yang nggak beres beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Dan kemudian aku tahu apa yang tidak beres itu. Tapi aku nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini keputusan mereka. Yang bisa aku lakuin sekarang cuma... ya jadi emo kembali. FML. Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja ya. Kalian sehat, kan? Kalian masih makan, kan? Kalian nggak lupa kalau kalian punya hidup yang harus dijalani, kan? Ayo kita sama-sama semangat, ya! Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik buat umatnya, kok. Pesanku, jangan sampai impian kalian ikut larut dalam kejadian ini kemudian menguap entah kemana, ya. Aku juga punya satu impian kok, impian ini tentu bermula dari _dia_. Tapi gara-gara berita mengejutkan ini aku semakin membulatkan tekadku. Aku harus memberontak kepada diriku sendiri. Jadi ayo kalian tetap semangat! Aku percaya kalian pasti bisa! :)

Maaf banget bab ini sekali lagi pendek dan _rubbish_. Ini adalah bab spesial untuk SIB versi FFn. Menulisnya memang sepenuh hati, tapi saat itu jiwaku sedang melayang-layang. Jadi sekali lagi maaf kalau banyak _misstype_ juga. Aku terlalu "terombang-ambing" untuk tahu membaca ulang cerita ini.

Sekarang aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian ya :

**1. nurkibum: Bikin pengembangan karakter untuk Kyuhyun. **

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengembangkan karakter Kyuhyun, cuma berhubung aku masih penulis abal aku belum bisa menggali karakter Kyuhyun tanpa lepas dari sudut pandang Sungmin. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menggali karakter Kyuhyun di bab depan.

**2. Guest: Sungmin, apa kabar?**

Sungmin sedang jatuh cinta. Oops.

**3. asdfghjkyu: Ingin tahu keadaan Kyuhyun dari sudut pandangnya. **

Kalau yang ini tenang saja. Aku sudah menyediakan bab Khusus curahan hati Kyuhyun semasa ditinggal Sungmin. Semasa dia mulai menyadari kehadiran Sungmin.

**4. Guest: Kapan adegan NC lagi?**

Di bab ini udah ada sedikit NCnya lho. Maaf banget deh. Aku bukan penulis yang bisa menulis adegan bercinta dengan bagus. Yang sebelumnya aja aku minta tolong orang.

**5. Melee: Kenapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak semesra biasanya di MAMACITA?**

Ini memang bukan pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini sebenarnya, tapi ini menggelitik imajinasi liarku. Kalau kamu tahu Sungmin bertemu dengan _the one_ ketika mereka bermain di musikal _Three Musketeers._ Dan kalian juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun juga main di musikal yang sama juga. Mungkin aja sebenarnya Kyuhyun menyukai _the one_ tapi justru Sungmin yang dapetin. _man, how lucky you are girl_. oops.

**6. Park Heeni:**** Lirik Serenade In Blue bagaimana, ya?**

Mungkin aku memang nggak menceritakan secara detail bagaimana lagu ini. Tapi ini bukan sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan sebenarnya. Ini adalah lagu instrumental. Jadi lagu ini tidak berlirik.

**7. anakyumin: Pengen nyakitin Kyuhyun pakai Sean.**

Buat kemarin yang nanyain Sean kemana, _he's back!_ Sayang sekali aku nggak bisa buat Kyuhyun tersakiti. Dia sudah tersakiti dengan perginya Sungmin. Kalau aku bikin Kyuhyun dan Sean musuhan akan terlihat kekanakan banget dan ceritanya jadi muluk-muluk.

**8. Frostbee: ****Ada cerita after married?**

Aku masih memikirkan hal ini sebenarnya. Aku sudah punya beberapa adegan tentang Kyuhyun-Sungmin menuju pernikahan sampai ke pernikahannya. Hanya saja aku mulai bermasalah dengan yang namanya menulis cerita. Mungkin karena kondisinya sedang tidak memungkinkan sekarang. Satu hal ini saja bisa membuat duniaku serasa... entahlah aku juga tidak bisa mendeskripsikan. Aku juga sedang mencoba mencari semangat agar bab yang satu ini bisa kutulis. Kalau memang tidak bisa, kemungkinan besar bab depan adalah bab terakhir tanpa cerita pernikahan mereka.

Terima kasih banyak ya yang sudah menyempatkan untuk menulis _review_ dan menekan tombol _fav_/_follow_. Nggak ada yang bisa kulakuin kecuali berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian semua. Dan aku senang sekali, aku banyak dapat komentar menyenangkan dengan kalimat yang sederhana ini. "Ceritanya bagus, menarik. Penulisannyapun beda." Terima kasih ya yang sudah memberi komentar seperti itu. Dan aku harap ada yang bisa mengkritikku agar aku bisa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Jangan lupa pesanku ya. Kalian punya hidup yang harus kalian jalani. Kalian harus semangat! Perjalanan kita masih panjang (amin). Jadi jangan sia-siakan waktu kita yang berharga ini untuk _mourning_. Kita pasti bisa! Semangat! Semangat! Semangat!


	7. New Challenge

_Seoul, Republik Korea Selatan_

Hal pertama yang kami lakukan setelah kami sampai di Seoul adalah mengunjungi rumah orang tua Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah meberitahuku bahwa dia sudah memberitahukan kabar kedatangan kami kepada orang tuanya tetap saja aku merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak takut kalau bertemu dengan keluarganya saja aku tidak pernah. Kyuhyun berkali-kali meyakinkanku jika keluarganya sangat ramah—terutama ibunya. Namun apakah mereka masih akan ramah ketika aku ada di sana? Kyuhyun juga berkata bahwa dia yang akan mengurus ini semua. Aku hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padaku. Selebihnya aku tidak boleh membuka suara, demi kebaikan kami.

Kyuhyun memimpinku untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Satu tangannya sedang menggendong Henry yang tertidur. Tangannya yang lain membawa koper miliknya. Sedangkan aku dibelakangnya dengan koper milikku. Aku tidak bisa menaikkan kepalaku jadi aku hanya bisa menatap kaki Kyuhyun. Jantungku sungguh berdebar dengan kencang dan membuatku semakin gelisah. Rasanya seperti harus masuk ke ruang guru karena ketahuan mencontek dengan mengetahui konsekuensinya.

Suara dalam milik seorang laki-laki—yang kutebak Ayah Kyuhyun—menyambut kami ketika kami masuk. Tidak ada senyuman yang memberiku kesimpulan bahwa mereka tidak akan membuat semua ini akan mudah. Aku membungkuk dalam kemudian menyapa kedua orang tuanya dan seorang perempuan lain yang kuingat sebagai kakak Kyuhyun (dia memberitahuku sedikit tentang keluarganya di pesawat tadi).

Suasanapun menjadi semakin kaku ketika kami duduk bersimpuh di sebuah ruangan yang kutaksir adalah ruang keluarga mereka. Ayahnya duduk di sofa di depan kami, Ibu Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sebelah kananku dan kakak Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sebelah kiri Kyuhyun. Henry sendiri masih ada di pangkuan Kyuhyun, sedang tertidur dengan kepala menyandar di dada Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu?" Ayah Kyuhyun mulai bersuara setelah keheningan hampir saja membuatku susah bernapas. Suara ayah Kyuhyun lantang dan tegas. Mirip dengan karakter suara milik Kyuhyun yang juga lantang dan tegas—ditambah sedikit getaran sensual pada suaranya yang menggoda.

"Lee Sungmin." jawabku dengan tergagap. Tidak seperti saat di apartemen Victoria beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menggenggam dan mengelus tanganku dengan ibu jarinya untuk memberi ketenangan. Ini demi kami juga. Akan terlihat tidak sopan jika kami menunjukan afeksi kami di depan orang tuanya pada situasi seperti ini.

"Anak itu siapa?" kembali Ayah Kyuhyun bertanya.

Aku baru saja akan membuka suaraku ketika Kyuhyun mendahuluiku untuk menjawab, "Dia anakku dan Sungmin. Anak kami. Henry Jo. Kami belum bisa menemukan nama Koreanya. Kami berpikir agar _abeoji_ dan _eomma_ yang akan memberikannya nama Korea."

Akibat dari jawaban Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kemarahan Ayahnya. Baru saja jantungku terasa hampir copot ketika mendengar suara benturan yang keras. Dan aku tahu betul bahwa Ayah Kyuhyun baru saja memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras yang membuatnya meringis menahan sakit.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ayah Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara yang ditinggikan. Terdengar begitu murka. Membuatku hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"Aku menghamilinya. Dan dia hamil anakku. Dia melahirkan anak kami tanpa aku. Aku ingin menikahinya, abeoji. Kumohon restui kami."

Sekali lagi aku mendengar suara benturan. Kyuhyun dipukuli lagi oleh ayahnya. Aku hanya bisa menatap kejadian tadi dengan terkejut. Kyuhyun masih menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit. Ingin sekali aku menyentuhnya atau memeluknya. Namun aku harus menahannya. Demi kebaikan kami semua. Namun melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu membuat hatiku terasa diiris. Apalagi dia masih memangku Henry di atas kakinya yang terlipat ke belakang. Aku tahu betul dia sedang dalam kesakitan.

Aku menjadi tidak berdaya sama sekali. Selain karena posisi duduk ini membuat kakiku mati rasa, aku juga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Terlalu takut. Rasanya ini berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk dari apa yang pernah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa aku menghabiskan malam dengannya. Kali ini aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana.

Jadi dengan keteguhan yang kulihat dari Kyuhyun, aku harus bertahan di sini.

"_Appa."_

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara itu. Henry terbangun. Aku sangat terkejut, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Maka seketika kami tersenyum untuk menutupi ketegangan kami. Henry menatap kami bingung. Mungkin karena kami berkeringat di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini. Atau mungkin karena betapa tampak-tidak-baiknya kami sekarang.

"Sudah bangun jagoan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Aku sendiri hanya bisa mengelus kepala Henry karena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa akibat terlalu terkejut.

"Ini di mana?" tanya Henry sambil mengamati ruangan keluarga tempat kami berada. Sepertinya dia merasa asing dengan tempat barunya.

"Ini rumah _appa_." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Henry mengangguk, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Ayah Kyuhyun. Dia terdiam sebentar memandangi Ayah Kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah kakunya.

"_Harabeoji_!" Seru Henry sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. Kemudian dia memalingkan ke arah yang lain dan mendapati Ibu Kyuhyun. "_Halmeoni!"_

Seketika raut wajah mereka mencair. Walaupun masih terlihat dingin tetapi raut wajah mereka di sini tidak lagi membuatku gemetaran. Henry tersenyum lebar kepada mereka. Kemudian dia berdiri dan memberi salam dengan membungkuk dalam.

"_Harabeoji, Halmeoni_. Namaku Henry Jo. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian."

Henry dengan tiba-tiba berlari ke arah ayah Kyuhyun dan kemudian memeluk kakinya. Ayah kyuhyun terlihat bingung. Namun kemudian beliau tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Henry. Henry mendongak senang, kemudian ia menaikkan kedua lengannya meminta untuk digendong. Jadi seketika itu juga ayah Kyuhyun menggendong Henry dan mengajaknya bercanda.

"Jadi namamu Henry Jo?" tanyanya.

"Ya! Ibuku bernama Sungmin. Dan Ayah baruku bernama Cho Kyuhyun. _Appa_ bilang dia akan menikahi _mom_ ketika kami sudah sampai di Seoul. Apa sekarang kami di Seoul?"

"Benar. Sekarang kau di Seoul, Henry." Jawab Ayah Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kau dan ibumu bersama dengan nenek dan bibi dahulu. Kakek ingin berbicara dengan Ayahmu."

"Tentu saja, kakek!" Henry kemudian melompat turun dari gendongan Ayah Kyuhyun dan kemudian berlari kecil mendatangiku. Ibu dan kakak Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri memimpinku dan Henry untuk menuju suatu ruangan di dalam rumah itu. Ibu dan kakak Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum. Aku masih menerka maksud dari senyum mereka. Ibu Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Henry dan bertanya beberapa hal. Sedangkan kakaknya berjalan di sebelahku. Dia tersenyum ramah kepadaku jadi aku sedikit mengendurkan syaraf waspadaku.

-Serenade In Blue-

Ibu Kyuhyun membawaku ke sebuah kamar dengan aksen berwarna putih yang kental. Aku tidak menemukan satu fotopun di dalamnya yang membuat aku berasumsi bahwa kamar ini adalah kamar tamu. Ruangannya luas dengan sebuah kasur besar di tengahnya dan sebuah lemari pakaian yang besar. Beliau menyuruhku dan Henry untuk beristirahat sebentar dan membersihkan diri serta berganti pakaian. Beliau juga memintaku untuk mengubungi keluargaku agar mereka bisa datang ke rumah keluarga Kyuhyun sekarang.

Aku hanya mengiyakan sebelum beliau menutup pintunya. Beliau juga berpesan bahwa Ahra—nama kakak Kyuhyun—akan menjemput kami lagi di sini setelah beberapa saat.

Aku memandikan Henry terlebih dahulu dengan air hangat yang tersedia di sana. Kemudian setelah menggantikan pakaiannya aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Penerbangan yang panjang dan _jetlag_ pasti sangat menyiksa untuknya yang baru pertama kali ini berpergian jauh. Ketika Henry tidur, aku menghubungi Donghae karena terlalu takut untuk menghubungi pamanku.

Donghae terkejut ketika menerima telponku. Dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika dia tahu bahwa aku sedang berada di Seoul tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Ini adalah kepulanganku yang pertama sejak aku meninggalkan Seoul lima tahun yang lalu, dan aku sudah mengutarakan niatku pada Donghae untuk menetap di sana setelah Henry lahir. Donghae berkata ia akan segera ke mari. Sepertinya dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tentu dia membawa Ayahnya bersamanya ke sini.

Setelah menelpon Donghae, aku kemudian membasuh badanku di bawah _shower_ dengan air hangat. Rasa lelah penerbangan ini nyaris tidak terasa begitu aku mengingat bagaimana Ayah Kyuhyun begitu murka pada kami. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah anak laki-laki yang sangat dibanggakan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka menaruh harapan besar pada Kyuhyun untuk tetap menjujung nama baik keluarga mereka dengan tidak melakukan hal bodoh—apapun alasannya.

Ini membuatku berpikir bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun saat ini. Apa dia baik-baik saja dengan Ayahnya? Apa dia dipukuli lagi? Atau mereka akan berbicara seperti Ayah dan anak pada umumnya? Semua pikiran ini membuatku khawatir. Bagaimanapun ini bukan salah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa=apa padaku. Justru aku yang telah memperkosanya, jadi aku yang harusnya bersalah. Aku yang seharusnya berada bersama Ayah Kyuhyun untuk dipukuli dan di caci maki. Bukan Kyuhyun.

Semua ini membuatku merasa bersalah. Jadi aku dengan cepat menyelesaikan acara mandiku dan berniat untuk menyusul Kyuhyun. Namun begitu aku akan membuka pintu, kakak Kyuhyun muncul dari balik pintu dan masuk.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai rupanya." Kakaknya tersenyum kemudian dia melirik Henry yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. "Biarkan dia tidur di sini. Kau ikut aku. Keluargamu sudah datang."

Aku mengangguk kaku kemudian berpaling untuk menyelimuti Henry. Setelah itu aku menghampiri kakak Kyuhyun yang berada di luar kamar ini.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sambil merangkul pundakku. Senyumnya mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Menenangkan.

-Serenade in Blue-

Ketika aku hadir, Kyuhyun sudah duduk dengan posisi kaki yang terlipat ke belakang seperti tadi di dalam ruangan itu. Ia belum mengganti bajunya jadi aku berasumsi ia dan Ayahnya membicarakan banyak hal. Ia juga tampak lelah sehingga aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku lalu seperti gerak reflek aku membalas senyumannya.

Aku juga mendapati Donghae dan paman sudah berada di sana. Donghae duduk dengan meninggalkan jarak dengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan paman duduk bersebelahan dengan Ayah Kyuhyun. Jadi kemudian aku membungkuk memberi hormat kepada orang tua Kyuhyun. Lalu kakak Kyuhyun menuntunku untuk duduk di antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Setelah itu aku berterima kasih kepadanya.

Kembali aku duduk dengan bersimpuh. Di depanku ada meja teh kecil dengan sebuah teko kecil dan beberapa cangkir teh. Ketika melihatnya cangkirnya kosong, aku secara otomatis mempersiapkan teh dan menuangkannya ke cangkir masing-masing.

Dengan dehaman, Ayah Kyuhyun kemudian membuka suaranya, "Apa maksud kalian datang kemari?"

Aku dan Kyuhyun sama-sama masih terdiam. Tangan Kyuhyun dibalik meja memberiku isyarat bahwa dia yang akan menjawab semuanya.

"Kami akan segera menikah. Kami memohon restu."

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Ibu Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam sekarang ikut bersuara. "Semuanya terlalu mendadak. Bisakah kau memikirkan ulang semuanya?"

"Tidak, Bu. Aku sudah memikirkannya selama bertahun-tahun. Kalian juga semua sudah melihat Henry. Aku tidak bisa mengundurnya, Bu. Aku tidak ingin melihat Henry tumbuh besar tanpa ayah—tanpaku—lebih lama lagi."

Ibunya mendesah lalu menyeruput teh yang ada di cangkirnya. Beliau kemudian memijat dahinya dan lehernya.

"Ibu, Ayah. Aku akan merestui mereka. " ujar kakak Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba. Membuatku untuk mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya. "Tentu ibu ingat ketika kita berkunjung di apartemen Kyuhyun. Semuanya terasa tidak benar. Dia pernah menjadi mayat hidup, Bu. Dan lihatlah sekarang, anak bungsu keluarga ini. Biarpun ia terlihat seperti itu, aku melihat keseriusan Kyuhyun. Jadi aku merestui mereka."

Pamanku juga mengatakan sesuatu. "_Hyungnim_. Pikirkan kembali cucumu. Ini bukan sekedar menikahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ini juga untuk Henry."

Lalu Donghae, cenayang satu ini yang awalnya diam kemudian mulai berbicara. Dia bercerita tentang banyak hal. Saat dia menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Kyuhyun, saat ia mendengar aku mengandung anak Kyuhyun, dan saat Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan lagi-lagi dia memprediksikan bahwa kami akan hidup bahagia. Seperti cenayang.

Setelah keheningan luar biasa, ayah Kyuhyun kembali bertanya pada kami. "Apa kalian serius?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Kami menatap ayah Kyuhyun dengan takjub.

"_Ne, abeoji!"_ jawab Kyuhyun dengan antusias. Wajahnya kembali merona. Aku juga akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega. Rasanya senang sekali bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Dan, kau. Lee Sungmin?"

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ayah Kyuhyun. Namun aku mengendalikan diriku dan menjawabnya dengan sama antusiasnya dengan Kyuhyun. "_Ne, abeonim._"

"Kalau begitu segera rencanakan pernikahan kalian." Ayah Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum kepada kami. Karena sangat bahagia Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri lalu mendekati Ayahnya untuk memeluknya. Sedangkan aku dipeluk oleh Donghae yang aku tidak tahu alasannya dia merasa lebih bahagia dariku.

"Aku akan membantu pernikahan kalian!" seru kakak Kyuhyun setelah itu.

-Serenade in Blue-

Ibu Kyuhyun memaksaku untuk tinggal di sini malam ini. Tadinya aku akan ikut paman dan Donghae pulang, Ibu Kyuhyun menolak ide itu kemudian memaksaku untuk tetap di sini. Ia beralasan ingin lebih dekat denganku dan tentu saja cucu pertama mereka, Henry.

Keluarga Kyuhyun sangat tergila-gila pada Henry. Mereka saling berebut untuk menggendong atau memangku Henry. Mereka juga saling tunjuk bahwa Henry mirip dengan mereka di bagian tertentu. Dan tentu saja mereka mengajari Henry berbahasa Korea, mengingat selama ini dia terbiasa berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris dan hanya denganku dia berbahasa Korea. Dan malam ini kakak Kyuhyun bersikeras agar Henry tidur bersamanya.

Jadi ketika malam tiba, aku di kamar tamu ini sendirian dan memutuskan untuk menelpon Kangin _oppa_.

"Oh! Sungmin! Aku sudah mendengar kabarnya. Selamat!" katanya tepat setelah ia mengangkat telponnya.

"Terima kasih _oppa_." Jawabku. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan kembali ke Seoul. Seharusnya kau bilang, jadi aku bisa menjemputmu dan memberika beberapa pukulanku untuk si tengik itu."

Aku tertawa, "Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Kau sudah menghajarnya bukan?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi rasanya masih ada yang kurang. Baru beberapa kali kupukul, dia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga. Aku kurang puas." Ujarnya bercanda.

Kemudian beberapa menit setelahnya kami terus melakukan percakapan. Menanyakan berbagai macam hal yang kami lewatkan satu sama lain. Ketika aku melirik jam digital mungil di nakas sebelah kasur, aku menyadari bahwa ini sudah larut. Jadi aku berpamitan kepada Kangin _oppa_ dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

"Beraninya kamu menelpon laki-laki lain."

Aku terlonjak dari dudukku ketika aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berada depan pintu kamar ini yang entah sejak kapan terbuka. Aku buru-buru berdiri untuk menyambutnya sedangkan dia berjalan masuk dan kemudian duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Kyuhyun sudah berganti pakaian dan dia mencuci rambutnya. Rambutnya yang basah membuatku seperti… aduh, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Rambutnya yang basah itu membuat perutku serasa tergelitik. Dia mengenakan _sweater_ rajut dan celana olah raga yang akan membuatnya hangat di musim gugur yang dingin ini.

"Apa yang Kangin _Hyung_ katakan?" tanyanya sambil menarikku lebih dekat darinya.

"Mmm.. tidak banyak. Hanya dia ingin menghajarmu lagi jika bertemu denganmu." ujarku sambil merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah mengundang dia di pernikahan kita nanti." Dia mulai menarik badanku lagi dan memaksanya untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring kemudian dia mengecup bibirku. Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan seperti biasanya, namun lama-lama kecupan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi jilatan yang panas. Lalu dia mengulum bibir bawahku dan menggigitnya, memaksaku untuk membuka mulutku. Dan ketika mulutku terbuka, Kyuhyun mencari-cari lidahku dan mengulumnya pula.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain memeluk lehernya, meremas rambutnya, dengan mengusap tengkuknya sambil melenguh. Membiarkannya mencumbuku dengan panas. Sesekali ketika dia sedang tidak awas, aku yang akan menggodanya. Aku menggigit bibirnya, mengulum bibirnya, kemudian meremas rambutnya.

"Sungmin, aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu malam ini. Kau terlihat bergairah malam ini." ujarnya ketika dia menghentikan aktivitas kami karena masalah pernafasan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya terbawa suasana." jawabku sambil terengah.

Kemudian aku merasakan tangannya sedang meremas bokongku. Membuat badanku lebih maju dan tanpa sengaja kemaluan kami yang sama-sama masih tertutup oleh celana masing-masing bersentuhan. Memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa panas.

Kyuhyun membiarkan posisi ini terulang beberapa kali. Ia seperti sengaja untuk menyentuhkan bagian kami yang satu itu sambil mengecupi leher dan tulang selangkaku. Aku bergetar dan bulu kudukku meremang. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah memacu semua hormon esterogenku untuk bekerja dan menaikkan suhu badanku menjadi sangat panas.

Kyuhyun kemudian beralih dari bokongku menuju payudaraku. Dia meremasnya dengan gemas. Aku yang malu kemudian memutuskan untuk mencumbu bibirnya kembali. Memaksanya untuk fokus pada sesi ciuman kami lagi. Dengan segala bunyi kecipak yang membuatku semakin bergairah.

"Astaga! Kyuhyun! Sungmin! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara teriakan kakak Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra, membuat kesadaranku kembali terkumpul. Dengan segera aku turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan merapikan pakaianku. Kyuhyun juga terlihat kikuk karena ketahuan oleh kakaknya. Jadi dia ikut berdiri di sampingku.

"Kalian dengar kata Ibu untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti ini sebelum kalian menikah, bukan? Kalian sendiri juga sudah berkomitmen untuk itu."

"Maafkan kami." ucapku menyesal.

"Tidak, tidak ini tidak bisa begini. Kyuhyun, kau harus keluar dari sini segera. Dan Sungmin, aku rasa kamu lebih aman untuk tinggal di rumah pamanmu mulai besok. Aku akan mengatakan kepada ayah dan ibu kalau kalian dilarang bertemu sampai pernikahan kalian." Cho Ahra yang tangannya sedang menggenggam gelas air putih itu berkata dengan nada final. Seperti Kyuhyun, ucapan Cho Ahra tidak bisa ditolak.

"Kyuhyun, keluar sekarang dan kembali ke kamarmu. Jika perlu, mandilah lagi."

-Serenade in Blue-

Pagi-pagi sekali aku dibangunkan oleh suara Henry melalui telepon. Henry mengingatkanku untuk melakukan _fitting _baju pengantin bersama dengan bibi, Ahra _unni_, dan ibu Kyuhyun pagi ini. Henry mengatakan hari ini kakeknya akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke perpustakaan bersama Kyuhyun. Henry yang—berkat kelalaianku—tidak pernah mengunjungi perpustakaan merasa sangat gembira untuk bisa menemukan jejeran buku yang siap ia jajah. Aku mulai mengerti mengapa Henry sangat suka dengan buku dan cerita. Rupanya ini adalah keturunan dari Ayah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun juga menyapaku pagi ini. Semalam Henry ikut Ahra _unni_ yang datang untuk memastikan aku sudah memakai perawatan wajah miliknya dan bermalam di sana. Dan rupanya Henry dan Kyuhyun tidur bersama. Sepertinya mereka melakukan urusan anak laki-laki dan ayahnya yang tentu saja aku tidak mengerti. Mereka sepertinya mempunyai malam yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

Ahra _unni_ tidak main-main ketika ia bilang bahwa kami tidak seharusnya berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Jadi dia benar-benar tidak memperbolehkan kami bertemu (kecuali dengan _video call_). Bibiku mengatakan bahwa jarang bertemu dengan si calon suami ketika akan menikah akan menimbul sesuatu yang luar biasa ketika hari pernikahan tiba. Aku kemudian mendiskusikannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun awalnya memang memiliki ide agar kami bisa bertemu diam-diam seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Namun ketika aku mengatakan apa yang bibiku katakan, ia mengerti dan ia juga ingin mencobanya. Walaupun aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun berbeda denganku, tentu saja. Aku membayangkan perutku tergelitik lagi ketika aku bertemu degannya lagi di gereja nanti seperti ketika kami jatuh cinta pertama kali. Dan untuk Kyuhyun sebuah seks yang hebat setelah sekian lama tidak bercumbu.

Akhirnya setelah menutup telpon, aku segera mempersiapkan diri. Ahra _unni_ mengirimiku pesan singkat bahwa ia dan ibunya akan menjemput kami setengah jam lagi.

-Serenade In Blue-

"Vinette! Vinette! Apa kau akan terus tidur di hari pernikahanmu?"

Aku terbangun karena guncangan keras yang kurasakan. Aku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung mengira akan ada gempa bumi besar sampai aku mendengar suara Victoria.

Begitu aku menemukan Victoria, aku langsung memeluknya erat.

"Victoria! Aku merindukanmu. Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan ke sini. Aduh aku senang sekali."

Victoria mengusap punggungku. "_Yeah_, awalnya juga aku hanya akan menelponmu melalui _skype_ jadi aku tetap bisa melihat pernikahanmu. Sayangnya seminggu yang lalu Marcus memberitahu Ed bahwa kami harus ke sini. Sial aku tidak menyangka dia adalah orang kaya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti pada Victoria.

"Pria itu membelikan kami tiket ke mari. Sebagai gantinya dia memintaku untuk menjadi pengiring pengantinmu." jelasnya sambil berkeliling kamarku.

"Kau kemari bersama Edward? Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Oh, dia sedang bersama Marcus. Aku tidak menyangka laki-laki seperti dia bisa gugup."

Aku tersenyum pada komentar Victoria kemudian terdiam sebentar. Bertemu Victoria membuatku teringat sesuatu. Aku hanya memandangi Victoria yang sedang berkeliling kamar sambil mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk meriasiku.

"Aku tahu apa yang dipikiranmu. Dia baik-baik saja." ujarnya sambil berbalik ke arahku setelah ia mengambil handuk dari rak di depan pintu kamar mandiku. "Sebelum kami ke bandara, kami tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya. Kami hampir saja tidak mengenalinya karena dia sekarang memiliki kumis dan jenggot. Dia menitipkan salam padamu. Kau tidak memberikannya undangan, ya?"

Aku terkesiap. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Victoria aku menggigir bibirku. "Aku sangat ingin mengundangnya. Namun Kyuhyun bilang akan lebih baik jika tidak."

"Bagus kalau kau mendengarkan kata Marcus. Dia benar." Aku mengangguk dalam diam. Kemudian aku dikagetkan dengan uluran handuk dari Victoria. "Ngomong-ngomong nafasmu bau. Mana ada pengantin yang bau nafas. Aku tidak yakin Marcus akan menciummu nanti. Cepat sana kau mandi. Ini sudah pukul delapan."

Aku tertawa sambil menerima handuk dari tangannya. Kemudian aku memeluk Victoria. Menyamankan diriku dipelukannya. "Selamat Vinette atas pernikahanmu. Aku tahu suatu saat kau akan dipertemukan kembali dengannya."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Kau harus bertemu dengan sepupuku, Aiden. Kalian mirip. Seperti cenayang."

"Sudahlah, Vinette. Cepat mandi!" serunya sambil memukul pantatku.

-Serenade In Blue-

Aku mengaitkan lenganku pada lengan Paman. Pandanganku lurus ke depan, kepada pintu kayu berwarna cokelat yang tertutup beberapa meter di depanku. Jantungku berdebaran membuatku gelisah. Tanganku juga gemetaran. Rasanya aku ingin melarikan diri saja dari sini. Tapi pamanku yang memakai setelan berwarna hitam dengan sapu tangan putih di dada sebelah kirinya itu menahan tanganku yang terkait pada lengannya.

"Tenanglah, Sungmin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Pamanku tersenyum padaku. Mengingatkanku pada sosok ayah yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Paman kemudian meremas tanganku dan mengusapnya.

"Sungmin, aku minta maaf. Pamanmu yang banyak kekurangannya ini akhirnya yang akan menemanimu, bukan Ayahmu. Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu lebih baik."

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman." jawabku sambil menatap Paman yang sedang berkaca-kaca. "Kehadiran Paman, Bibi, dan Donghae adalah kebahagiaanku. Kalian semua keluargaku. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena selalu merepotkan."

Sekali lagi, Paman menepuk telapak tanganku. Tersenyum kepadaku dan kemudian kembali menatap pintu besar berwarna cokelat yang masih menutup itu.

Ketika suara derik pintu terdengar, pamanku kemudian menuntunku untuk melangkah. Tudung putih transparan yang sedang kukenakan tidak menghalangiku untuk menemukan teman-temanku yang berada di dalam ruangan. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Kangin _oppa_ yang berada di deretan depan dengan setelan biru tua favoritnya. Di sisi ruangan, aku melihat Victoria dengan biolanya dan Edward dengan cellonya sedang memainkan lagu milik Kyuhyun, Serenade In Blue.

Aku berjalan menunduk. Terlalu gugup untuk melihat ke depan dan terlalu malu untuk melihat teman-temanku. Tanganku masih saja terus bergetar dan aku mulai mengigil. Aku punya firasat buruk bahwa aku akan melakukan seuatu hal yang salah. Jadi aku berulang kali membisikkan "aku bersedia" agar nantinya aku tidak salah ucap. Lagi pula ini yang paling penting.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan—sebenarnya jaraknya tidak begitu panjang, hanya seolah waktu berjalan sangat lama—pamanku menyerahkan tanganku pada Kyuhyun. Aku bisa mendengar pamanku sedang memberi nasihat kepada Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum kemudian membungkuk dalam kepada Pamanku. Lalu dia meraih tanganku dan membiarkan aku mengaitkan lengan kami berdua.

Aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan beberapa langkah untuk sampai di depan pendeta yang akan memberkati pernikahan kami. Kemudian kami membungkuk untuk menghormati pendeta kami. Kami mendengarkan nasihat dari pendeta dan beberapa ayat yang dibacakan. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, terlalu gugup. Aku terus saja mengulang-ulang sekelebat gambaran bahwa aku akan salah mengucapkan janji, atau aku akan menjatuhkan cicinnya. Aku menggigit bibitku dengan gelisah. Ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi, kan?

"Sungmin?"

Aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang memanggilku. Dengan terkejut aku menoleh dan memberikannya pandangan bertanya. Dia balas menatapku bingung kemudian dia melirik ke arah pendeta di depan kami.

"Lee Sungmin, apakah kau bersedia?"

Aku terkejut. Ternyata aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal. Dengan tergesa dan gugup aku menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Ya, aku bersedia."

Aku bisa mendengar helaan nafas tamu yang hadir. Aku jadi yakin jika sebenarnya aku memang cukup lama termenung memikirkan hal-hal yang sekarang tidak aku ingat lagi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat Kyuhyun membalikkan badanku untuk menghadap kepadanya.

Henry menghampiri kami dengan membawa sebuah bantal yang diatasnya ada kotak beludru yang terbuka yang menampilkan dua buah cicin platina. Kyuhyun berlutut dan mengecup kening Henry, membuatnya tertawa lucu. Kyuhyun mengambil cincin di dalam kotak beludru tersebut. Kyuhyun kemudian memasangkan cincin platina dengan hiasan batu permata bening di jari manisku. Begitu juga aku yang memasangkan cincin ke jari manisnya.

Lalu Kyuhyun menggulung tudung yang menutupi wajahku lalu melepaskannya di belakang kepalaku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan—tentu saja—dia mencium bibirku. Begitu manis, hangat, dan ringan. Membuat perutku serasa tergelitik lagi. Ini ciuman pertama kami selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Walaupun singkat, namun sepertinya ini sudah mengobati rasa rinduku pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada bibimu. Beliau benar. Tidak bertemu dengan pengantin wanita sebelum pernikahan membuat sesuatu menjadi berbeda." bisik Kyuhyun sebelum kami membuat jarak diantara kami.

Henry kemudian berlari dan segera ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun yang kemudian digendongnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya menggenggam tanganku. Kami berjalan bersama keluar gereja untuk beberapa agenda yang lain. Seperti pelemparan bunga.

Disela-sela acara itu Kyuhyun berbisik padaku. "Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. Sangat mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum kemudian balas berbisik, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Kyuhyun. Sangat mencintaimu."

Dia tersenyum puas. Kemudian dia kembali berbisik. "Jangan pakai apa-apa nanti malam."

-Serenade In Blue-

* * *

**Author's note:**

Halo pembaca sekalian. Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mengapresiasi SIB ini. Baik yang sudah meninggalkan _review_ dan atau menekan tombol _fav/follow_. Sebagai gantinya aku mempersembahkan bab SIB terpanjang! Ini adalah bab spesial SIB untuk FFn. Jadi maaf sekali kalau mengecewakan. Kalau boleh berkata jujur, konsentrasiku hancur di tengah bab ini berhubung banyak sekali bertia tidak mengenakkan yang terjadi padahal berita yang lalupun masih belum kuterima 100%. Semoga pembaca sekalian tetap menyukainya, ya. Maaf sekali kalau ada _misstype_, Maaf sekali juga momen pernikahan mereka hanya sedikit. Aku belum pernah membuat adegan pernikahan sebelumnya dan aku juga belum pernah menghadiri pesta pernikahan, Jadi maaf sekali kalau ceritanya kurang detail.

Bab depan adalah bab terakhir! Yay! Tapi ceritanya sudah selesai sampai di sini. Jadi bab depan adalah tentang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun karena selama ini hanya ada Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai suatu kelebatan adegan tentang certita setelah mereka menikah (baca: malam pertama). Tapi sayangnya... aku tidak bisa membuat adegan NC. Barang kali ada yang mau membantu? Haha.

Aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan pembaca, ya:

**1. Guest: Seharusnya Sean dapat pelukan dari Sungmin. **

Kalau kamu perhatikan baik-baik, Sean tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sungmin untuk melakukan pelukan. Sean meminta Sungmin untuk membayar kopinya. Padahal seperti yang sudah kuceritakan, Sean adalah karakter laki-laki yang sangat _gentleman_. Tipe laki-laki yang akan memberikan segalanya untuk perempuan yang dia suka. Sean sebenarnya marah kok. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengamuk seperti Kyuhyun.

**2. LiveLoveKyumin: Serenade in Blue ini sangat "Kyuhyun" di kehidupan nyata.**

Aku masih menerka bagian mana yang sangat "Kyuhyun". Memang ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Apa dia juga patah hati?

**3. ChoLee: Kyuhyun marah karena Sungmin meninggalkan Henry atau marah karena tidak bisa melakukan hubungan sex?**

Kyuhyun tidak marah. Kalau kamu cermati, Kyuhyun hanya pura-pura marah. Mereka berdua sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak melakukan hubungan sex sebelum mereka menikah. Kyuhyun juga tahu kalau Sungmin tidak akan seceroboh itu untuk meninggalkan Henry sendirian di apartemennya.

**4. gyumin4ever: Mengapa Sungmin mudah sekali menerima Kyuhyun?**

Karena Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan karena Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Sungmin. Cinta mereka sesederhana itu kok. Hanya mereka sendiri yang membuat rumit (atau Sungmin yang membuat rumit dengan pikiran negatifnya).

Lalu aku berterima kasih kepada yang sudah memberiku semangat. Aku juga memohon sekali kepada pembaca untuk memberikan kritik dan saran agar penulis abal ini bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Terima kasih, semua!


	8. The Blue Turns Red

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Aku tidak tahu ini takdir atau kebetulan. Tapi aku pikir ini adalah takdirku.

Awalnya aku tidak pernah begitu memperhatikannya sampai tiba-tiba ia masuk begitu saja dalam hidupku. Ia seperti cahaya bulan di gelapnya malam. Seperti lilin dalam dinginnya udara. Tidak terlalu kentara namun sangat berarti. Ia memberiku perhatian yang aku butuhkan dari seorang ibu. Dia mengurusiku dan dia mengajariku hal yang belum pernah aku coba.

Aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Karena aku juga pernah begitu pada seseorang. Saat melihatnya salah tingkah seperti itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah aku juga seperti itu. Di begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku bahkan ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang bulat seperti kue pau.

Tanpa sadar, aku juga mulai menaruh perhatian lebih padanya.

Aku mulai memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang ia lakukan. Ia selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya jika sedang sebal atau bingung. Ia selalu menggunakan jaket atau mantel kemanapun ia pergi. Dia menggunakan cincin emas pemberian orang tuanya di jari kelingking sebelah kirinya. Dia akan berbelanja setiap hari Kamis dan Minggu—itupun kalau ia sudah ditelpon sepupunya. Dia akan mengunjungi rumah pamannya pada akhir pekan dan bermalam di sana karena keluarganya yang masih tersisa adalah keluarga pamannya. Dia menyukai warna biru dan merah muda. Dia suka menonton drama sejarah. Dia suka makan _jjajangmyeon_. Dia tidak suka makanan yang terlalu pedas. Dia tidak pernah punya pacar. Dan dia—sekali lagi—mencintaiku.

Begitu berpengaruhnya dia dalam hidupku walaupun hanya dua bulan. Sangat mudah menyukai Lee Sungmin. Maka aku tak heran ia punya banyak teman walaupun ia memang hanya nyaman dengan Kangin _hyung_ dan tentu Victoria Song dan Edward Westwick setelah dia tinggal di London. Sungmin adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan, perhatian, manis, lucu, polos, dan semua semua kata sifat dalam artian yang baik yang menggambarkan anak kecil yang keibuan. Ia bisa membuatku tersenyum walaupun dia tidak melakukan apapun. Sempat terpikir di otakku mengapa aku tidak pernah mengenalnya dulu padahal kami satu sekolah selama enam tahun. Aku menyesal karena tidak memperhatikannya selama ini.

Apa aku mencintainya kalau begitu? Ya, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

Aku menyadari hal itu setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke London. Pikiran "dia akan meninggalkanku" hadir dalam pikiranku membuatku susah bernafas. Aku bahkan merasa aku sudah mati ketika ia menghilang bersama mobil yang membawanya.

Aku kembali ke tahap itu. Menjadi seseorang yang menyebalkan. Aku seperti mayat hidup yang hanya bisa duduk di depan TV. Aku hanya akan melakukan hal-hal lain saat aku mendengar suaranya yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu—tentu saja itu suara yang tidak nyata. Berharap dengan aku melakukannya, ia akan datang padaku dan kemudian kembali tersenyum padaku.

Akhirnya, takdir mulai berbicara. Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mencoba hidup tanpa "penyembuh" dan mulai mencari "antibiotik" setelah aku pulang dari London untuk yang kedua kalinya tanpa bertemu dengannya. Tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan sepupunya yang pernah datang ke apartemennya hari itu. Ia mengenaliku dan langsung menyapaku. Kami mengobrol sebentar menanyakan kabar sampai entah bagaimana ceritanya kami sudah duduk di kursi sebuah kedai _ddeokbokki_ tidak jauh dari tempat kami bertemu untuk menikmati _ddeokbokki_ pedas—tentu saja—dan sebotol _soju_.

Hal pertama yang aku ketahui adalah namanya Lee Donghae. Dia adalah sepupu dari pihak ayahnya. Kemudian aku baru tahu bahwa Lee Sungmin memilih tinggal di apartemen sendiri karena ia ingin hidup mandiri setelah kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu, ia mengatakan bahwa Sungmin hidup dengan baik. Dan yang paling membuatku melongo, dia mengatakan bahwa Sungmin mencintaiku.

Dia bilang dia tidak tahu pasti. Tapi Sungmin pernah bercerita bahwa ia sedang menyukai seseorang. Dan saat Donghae datang ke apartemennya hari itu, dia langsung tahu siapa seseorang itu—aku. Sungmin tidak pernah berbohong dengan matanya.

Dan kemudian yang aku ketahui bahwa Sungmin mengalami masalah yang berat di London. Beasiswanya dicabut karena suatu hal sehingga dia harus bekerja untuk membiayai hidup dan sekolahnya. Kata Donghae itu bukan karena masalah prestasinya yang turun, tapi karena ada suatu hal yang Donghae sendiri tidak tahu karena begitu ia pindah ke London, Sungmin menjadi lebih tertutup dari biasanya.

Aku tahu Donghae menutupi sesuatu dariku. Padahal aku sudah memberinya _soju_ untuk membuatnya kehilangan kesadarannya sedikit. Namun aku tidak akan memaksanya memberi tahu padaku. Itu karena aku dan dia sama-sama laki-laki. Aku mengerti. Satu hal yang membuatku bahagia dengan bertemu Lee Donghae adalah bahwa Lee Sungmin bahagia dan tidak memiliki kekasih.

Dengan perkataan Donghae itu, aku kembali bersemangat untuk sekali lagi pergi ke London dan menemuinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Belum. Jadwal kerjaku begitu padat, begitu juga jadwal latihanku yang membuatku lebih memilih tidur di kamar dari pada berjalan-jalan saat mendapat libur. Atau paling tidak aku akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan menikmati kopi, minuman yang dulu aku benci karena rasa pahitnya.

Ini kebiasaan baruku. Aku minum kopi sekarang. Seperti Sungmin. Aku minum kopi karena aku merindukannya. Aku merindukannya saat aku berdebat dengannya tentang mana yang lebih buruk antara kopi dengan alkohol. Dan aku rasa sekarang kopi lebih baik.

Suatu hari di musim gugur lima tahun setelah dia pergi, aku bertemu dengan Edward Westwick. Pria berkebangsaan Inggris yang begitu ramah. Kami dekat setelah kami mengobrol bersama. Kemudian aku teringat dengan laguku saat ia bercerita bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang violis untuk sebuah kelompok orkestra terkenal di Inggris Raya, entah kenapa. Jadi aku meminta pertolongannya untuk mengenalkanku pada pianis yang bisa membantuku.

Dia membawa partitur laguku bersamanya saat ia pulang ke London. Dan beberapa hari kemudian dia mengirimiku surel yang berkata bahwa dia sudah menemukan pianis yang tepat untuk laguku. Aku percaya saja padanya kemudian aku memberitahunya bahwa aku akan ke London minggu depan untuk mendiskusikan bagaimana lagunya.

Aku tidak menyangka. Begitu sampai di London aku mendapatkan durian runtuh. Pianis yang akan Edward kenalkan padaku ternyata adalah dia. Lee Sungmin. Aku senang sekali sampai aku rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin memeluknya.

Satu lagi yang membuat hari pertamaku di London begitu indah. Aku bertemu dengan anakku. Namanya Henry Jo. Anak laki-laki tampan yang baru bisa aku temui setelah usianya hampir lima tahun. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya, tapi karena itu juga aku bertekad untuk menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya.

Jadi malam itu, aku langsung melamar Lee Sungmin. Aku tahu ini semua mendadak. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan kerinduan ini. Aku ingin dia selalu ada bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin ada lima tahun tanpanya lagi. Aku ingin membesarkan Henry bersamanya. Aku ingin bermain musik bersama mereka. Dan aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama mereka.

Serenade in Blue. Lagu yang aku ciptakan saat aku begitu merindukannya. Lagu rayuan yang memintanya untuk kembali lagi padaku. Memintanya untuk sekali lagi merasuki dadaku. Sekali lagi menghangatkan hatiku. Sekali lagi muncul di pandanganku.

Sekarang Serenade in Blue sudah berganti dengan Serenade in Red. Sebuah rayuan yang penuh hasrat dan menggebu-gebu.

-END-

* * *

Terima kasih, semuanya. Kuharap kalian tetap bersemangat.


End file.
